


Охотники на колдунов. Часть 1

by zalzala



Series: Охотники на колдунов [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Religion, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Охотники на колдунов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883770





	Охотники на колдунов. Часть 1

Холодная капля сорвалась с еловой лапы и упала спящему на нос. Тот поморщился и проснулся. Сама по себе ночёвка в лесу не была приятной и для другого человека могла закончиться воспалением лёгких и смертью, но Хагена давно не брала ни простуда, ни прочая гадость. И всё же стоило беречься, потому что, если кто-то прыгает из окна и ломает ногу, а на следующий день бодро вышагивает по улице — это подозрительно. Хаген мог в стужу купаться в проруби, в буран выйти погулять в лес — да мало ли что он мог! Конечно, он не бессмертен, и были способы вышибить дух из его тела, но это точно не огонь, вода и медные трубы. 

Он не мог поселиться в гостинице, так как в таком случае, он бы изрядно рисковал. Крепкий сон и замкнутое помещение — его враги и вообще враги охотников на колдунов. Да, было тогда такое объединение, и Хаген в нём работал. 

Он любил задаваться вопросом, что бы было, если бы у него не было бы способностей к охоте. Уж точно бы не лежал под сырой елью, вздрагивая от сырости. И вообще, его никто не спрашивал, хотел ли он стать охотником или нет. Он был сыном богатого барона и собирался жениться на очаровательной баронессе и неплохо провести жизнь. Но всё пошло не так: однажды он гулял верхом на лошади в лесу, и вдруг на него напали люди, и он почему-то впал в оцепенение — не мог закричать или сопротивляться. Тем временем мучители стащили его с лошади, сняли рубашку и нарисовали углём на груди и руках какие-то знаки. Потом Хагена отпустили, и он уехал домой. 

Начались странности — он пытался рассказать о произошедшем, но физически не мог этого сделать — заплетался язык или забывал, что хотел сказать, а следы угля упорно не стирались. Он и раньше видел, что от людей идёт сияние, и по силе и цвету этого сияния узнавал настроения и чувства людей. Мать его любила всем сердцем, а вот отцу он был совершенно безразличен — Хаген для него был обузой и продолжателем рода, не более. Даром тогда он практически не владел, и опытный охотник мог с ним сделать всё что угодно — например, заставить молчать о том, что случилось в лесу. 

Хаген помнил раскрытие дара как мучительное испытание. Его начала мучить слабость, затем присоединились лихорадка и сильные боли по всему телу. Мальчику, чтобы облегчить муки, давали такие дозы опиума, которые бы и взрослого человека свели бы в могилу, но они лишь слегка ослабляли страдания. Потом Хаген умер, вернее, на самом деле он впал в оцепенение. Его похоронили, и скоро охотники выкопали его. Впоследствии Хаген узнал, что ему дали команду, что когда он станет охотником, то впадёт в состояние мнимой смерти. Хагена затем унесли в другую местность, чтобы он случайно не встретился со знакомыми. Тяжело ему было — мальчику, привыкшему, что служанка приносит горячую воду, умываться из ледяного родника. Да и учёба была — ой-ой-ой. Ничего, привык Хаген, что ему делать. 

Охота на колдунов — занятие подневольное, уже способ вербовки говорил о том, спрашивают ли человека, хочет он становиться охотником на колдунов или нет. Со временем Хаген узнал, что у человека, у которого есть дар, в детском возрасте чертят на теле углём из очага колдуна. Так на будущего охотника начинает действовать колдовство, и ему ничего не остаётся, как пробудить способность или умереть. Была проблема, как заполучить его потом. Если бедняцкого сына ещё можно украсть, и власти не будут об этом сильно чесаться, то с сыном графа или барона этот номер не прокатит. Поэтому, мальчику ещё тогда, когда углём чертят, внушают, чтобы он впал в летаргию, когда завершит своё превращение в охотника. И при всём желании не отличишь его от мёртвого — дыхание не запотевает зеркала, и сколько артерию на шее не мни, пульс не почувствуешь. Его хоронят, а потом уже другие охотники выкапывают и уносят в монастырь, где его выводят из неподвижности. 

Нет худа без добра. Хагену приходилось много путешествовать. Когда он был наследником барона, самое большее, что он мог — выехать на коне в соседнее графство, а скажи ему, что он полстраны прошагает пешком с небольшой заплечной сумой — посмеялся бы, да и борьба с колдунами будоражила кровь не хуже рыцарских турниров. 

Ещё одно соображение, которое Хаген гнал старательно от себя, иначе от него становилось тошно жить — охотники на колдунов не болеют и не стареют, но долго не живут. Рано или поздно любому охотнику встречается такой колдун, который оказывается ему не по зубам, и тогда священник, к которому он должен явиться к должному сроку, чтобы получить новое задание, пошлёт по его следу другого охотника. Для кого-то первый колдун оказывается и последним, для кого-то ещё долго удаётся обманывать судьбу, но своей смертью ещё не умер ни один охотник. Может быть, в очередной хижине его будет поджидать смерть? 

Хаген разозлился на самого себя за такую унылость. Нет, дай Бог, он покажет всем, где раки зимуют! Назло монахам, которые упорно убивали любовь к роскоши, Хаген решил побаловаться. Не особо утруждая себя, он накидал дрова, не разбирая на сухие и сырые, и заставил гореть. Потом он поймал зайца, зажарил на костре, выложил на тарелку и начал медленно, с удовольствием есть. Покончив с завтраком, он затушил костёр. 

До него донеслись звуки ярмарки. Колдуны городов не любят и неохотно там селятся — не каждый колдун захочет иметь под боком соседей в виде инквизиции и постоянно шмыгающих охотников. Но Хаген решил наплевать на условности — должен же он хоть что-то получать от жизни! На специальном помосте скоморох в шутовском кафтане молол всякую чепуху, и люди на рынке помирали со смеху. Скоморохам хорошо — они могли болтать, что угодно, и даже пошутить над каким-либо купцом или главой мануфактуры, не боясь кары — они же дураки, и на них не принято обижаться. 

— Смотрите, какие у него грязные руки! 

Хаген усмехнулся — руки у него нельзя было назвать чистыми. Нестираемые следы угля можно было принять за грязь или давний ожог, но лучше было не показывать их — всегда есть такие личности, которые даже следы помёта на ботинках способны были принять за принадлежность к колдовству. 

— Ну, ничего, скоро они станут чистыми! 

Хаген сначала не понял смысл шутки. Тут скоморох скорчил рожу и махнул руками. Хаген увидел следы угля на руках. Скоморох — тоже охотник на колдунов. Охотники часто работали под прикрытием какой-либо профессии, чтобы успешнее охотиться. Были охотники-кузнецы — им всегда рады в любом городе, да и колдуны вынуждены пользоваться их услугами. Чаще всего становились лекарями, чтобы выяснять истинные причины тех или иных болезней, поражавших народ, некоторые, как Хаген, странствуют по лесам. Этот же стал скоморохом, потому что колдуны тоже бывают на ярмарках. 

Хаген с тревогой осмотрел на руку. Так и есть! След от угля начал расплываться! 

Гнев вскипел в нём, и он закричал: 

— Ну почему именно я! 

Скоморох отозвался: 

— Я помню, как один граф вляпался в коровью лепёшку! Тогда он тоже закричал: «Ну почему именно я!», — отмахнулся, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена. 

Исчезновение следов от угля значило, что охотника ждало новое превращение — он становился гончим. Гончие намного мощнее обычных охотников, но за это приходилось платить — превращение в гончего было болезненным настолько, что, не вынеся боли, некоторые умирали. И потом гончих посылали на такие опасные задания, куда и группу охотников посылать — верная смерть. 

Хаген чертыхнулся. Вот, что значит, в лесу безвылазно сидеть! У человека, животных, растений, предметов кроме физического тела есть невидимое тело, называемое полем. Оно является проекцией его состояния на более тонкие сферы, и они друг с другом взаимосвязаны. Охотники видели его в виде разноцветного сияния, идущего от тела человека, и могли влиять на него. Они вполне способны повлиять и на своё поле, например, достоверно изобразить смерть или быстро исцелить серьёзные раны. Сейчас перестройка только началась — нужно бежать без оглядки из города и заняться полем. 

Он увидел церковь неподалёку. Вот теперь полный праздник! Может, скоморох и хотел предупредить, сказав про грязные руки, но тем самым он подложил ему свинью, потому что в толпе запросто могли оказаться представители инквизиции. 

Хаген снова чертыхнулся. Ему очень хотелось набить морду скомороху. Ладно, он сделает это потом, когда остановит превращение. Главное — убраться из города и уйти в лес. А там — поминай, как звали. 

Он внимательно посмотрел на своё поле. Обычно, по нему бежали большие и малые вихри. Теперь большие вращались медленно, а малые исчезли — признак начинающего метаморфоза. Скоро и большие исчезнут — и тогда будет весело! Хаген заставил некоторые вращаться быстрее — на большее не было времени. Затем он внимательно всматривался в толпу, стараясь найти инквизиторов. А вот и они! 

Хаген третий раз вспомнил черта. Основные проходы к выходу из города перекрыты! Значит, придётся бежать в бедняцкий квартал, где прятались воры-карманники с добычей и оттуда закоулками добираться до выхода. Хаген стал расталкивать толпу. Люди стали роптать, один даже захотел подраться. Пришлось усмирить кулаком по лицу. 

Сколько раз он ещё чертыхнётся? К кварталу, куда он стремился, спешил инквизитор! Хаген достал монету и перескочил через лавку одного торгаша. 

— А…! — возмутился продавец. 

— Возьми и заткнись! — процедил сквозь зубы Хаген и швырнул монету. Продавцу сразу стало не до наглеца, который вместо того, чтобы обогнуть лавку, как все порядочные люди, сигает напрямик. 

Хаген устремился по одной улочке. Планы строения городов одинаковы до скукоты, и он знал путь, где меньше шансов нарваться на инквизицию, правда, придётся побегать. Хаген бега не боялся. Он помчался, сломя голову. Это было очень неосторожно, потому что можно было со всей дури шибануться, поскользнувшись на помоях, которые любят выливать из окон прямо на улицу. 

И произошло то, чего Хаген больше всего боялся — он споткнулся на бегу и больно ударился. Как же так! Не мог он споткнуться, его заставили! Но кто? Охотник? Нет тут никаких охотников! И с Хагеном такой трюк бы не прошёл. Наконец появился тот, кто заставил его споткнуться. Гончий! Простой охотник не мог тягаться с ним. Хаген пытался подняться, но снова упал. 

— Я не стану гончим, даже не надейся! 

Хаген понимал, что рыпаться бесполезно. Против гончего он ничего не сделает. Но Хаген слишком часто бывал в переделках, когда казалось уже всё — крышка! И, тем не менее, он умудрялся выпутаться из них, так что сдаваться он не привык. Хаген встал и решил вступить в сражение, хотя понимал, будь бы он в отличной форме, и тогда вряд ли бы он с ним справился, а сейчас тем более, в состоянии перестройки поля, когда у охотника меньше всего сил. Он ударил по полю, но гончий легко отразил удар, даже особо не напрягшись. Хаген ударил ещё и ещё… 

— Идут! — крикнул он, глядя на бегущих инквизиторов. 

Гончий на секунду отвлёкся — и именно в этот момент Хаген ударил. Ему удалось нанести повреждение, правда, не особо серьёзное, но и то хорошо. Однако эта борьба истощила его. Он побежал из последних сил, надеясь, что новый гончий не появится. 

Вот, наконец, и ворота! Силы сразу прибавились, и Хаген полетел как на крыльях, хотя здравый смысл говорил, что рано радоваться. Как оказалось, зря предался веселью. Он споткнулся о выбоину и, приземлившись, ударился ладоням о камень, расшибив их в кровь. Тут же он так ослабел, что даже не смог сразу подняться на четвереньки. Он посмотрел на своё поле. Два больших вихря медленно двигались, собираясь растаять. Хаген пытался заставить восстановить их, но смог лишь уплотнить и заставить вращаться чуть быстрее. Он с трудом встал на ноги и пошёл, пошатываясь как пьяный, — уже не к воротам, у него не было сил на бег, — а в толпу, надеясь затеряться там. 

— Попался! Лови его, лови! 

Охотник едва держался на ногах, и, когда преследователи схватили его, он не стал сопротивляться, обмякнув в их руках 

— Уже начинается? 

— Да. Понесите его, он не сможет идти, — приказал гончий. 

Хаген безуспешно пытался оживить вихри, ни дать им умереть. Краем глаза заметил, что на ладони следы от угля почти исчезли. Его начало лихорадить, да так сильно, что инквизитор, носивший его, пожаловался на то, что он горячий. Он почти впал в беспамятство и не заметил, как оказался в келье монастыря лежащим на нарах, а его голова — на бедре гончего. 

Перестройка началась внезапно. Всё его тело превратилось в неслыханную боль. Хаген напрягся и закричал. Гончий обхватил его руками и сказал ему: 

— Всё хорошо. Это всего лишь превращение. 

Хаген впал в забытьё и затих. Священники мрачно посмотрели на гончего, который вдруг проявил участие в жизни этого охотника и произнесли: 

— Может, вам уйти? 

— Нет, я останусь. Превращение в гончего — это не превращение в охотника, и нередки случаи смерти при этом, а я могу ему помочь, если ситуация станет совсем опасной. Мало кто из охотников хочет стать гончим, и их можно понять. 

— А почему мы должны интересоваться, хотят ли охотники стать гончими? 

— Если подумать, вы должны интересоваться, хотят ли охотники становиться охотниками. 

— Но, в таком случае, у церкви бы не было охотников, да и гончих тоже. 

— Ах, эта вечная полемика! Но я всегда буду говорить, что ваши сжигания ведьм — это пускание пыли в глаза, а реальную работу выполняют охотники и гончие. И что получают взамен? Лишь подневольное положение и замечательную возможность быстро отправиться к праотцам. И это вы, христиане, несущие любовь и благоденствие! Вот, честное слово, глядишь на вас, и хочется сменить религию, где нет ни лицемерия, не показухи, ни вашего сладкого сиропа, приправленного ядом... например, на ислам. 

Видя, как передёрнулись инквизиторы, гончий усмехнулся. 

— Постарайтесь, чтобы это еретическое высказывание, которое мы услышали, было последним или… 

— И что вы мне сделаете? Вы даже с простым охотником не управитесь. И если бы не промывание мозгов и преданные вам люди, никто бы из охотников не стал бы вам служить, и вам бы самим пришлось воевать с колдунами и ведьмами. Кстати, смогли бы вы победить хоть одного колдуна, настоящего колдуна, который способен прикончить вас на подступе, а не тех несчастных девушек, у которых родинки оказались в неподходящем месте, а? 

— Смогли! 

— Да? А что тогда охотники делают? Лежат, бездельничают и думают, а не сразиться с какой-нибудь ведьмой. 

Хаген задрожал и издал жалобный стон. 

— Всё будет хорошо, просто твёрдо верь в это, — и стал что-то шептать на ухо. Хаген обмяк, на лбу блестел пот, и прилипло несколько мокрых прядей. 

— Уходите, я больше не желаю вас видеть. 

***

Хаген чувствовал себя так плохо, что ему казалось, что он умирает. И в тоже время чей-то голос говорил: всё будет хорошо. И Хаген верил. 

— Зачем ты меня мучаешь? Почему не даёшь умереть? — и открыл глаза. Он увидел лицо, которое больше всего на свете не хотел бы видеть — того самого гончего. 

— Зачем ты позволил мне стать гончим? Сам не знаешь, каково это? 

— Знаю, знаю. Давай не будем обсуждать произошедшее — всё равно ничего не изменить, — низким, но приятным голосом ответил гончий. 

— Ярмарка не закончилась? 

— Закончилась. Зачем тебе? 

— Жалко. Я хочу тому скомороху морду набить. 

— Если тебе захотелось кому-то морду набить, значит, тебе не так плохо, — улыбнулся гончий. 

— Всё же ты тоже не очень хорошо поступил! 

— Я, думаешь, не понимаю? Пойми такую вещь, что среди колдунов появляются такие экземпляры, с которыми охотники не могут справиться. Если среди охотников мало гончих, потому что мало кто хочет стать ими, то среди колдунов наоборот, охотно становятся силачами, правда очень редко. Если не ты, то кто же ещё? 

— Все эти заявления о смене религии — позлить священников? 

— Нет, я на самом деле думаю об этом. Я много лет прожил в церкви, и мне уже тошно глядеть на это лицемерие, когда говорят одно, а подразумевают другое… 

— А эти мусульмане… 

— Не надо рассказывать мне пересудки про них. Я общался с купцами-мусульманами и убедился, что они не дикие невежи, как нам рассказывали в церквях, а очень даже образованные и к тому же — хе-хе — более чистоплотные. 

— Вот ты перейдёшь в ислам, а там окажется такое же лицемерие… 

— Когда рассматриваешь религию, нужно смотреть на саму религию, а не на её последователей. Изучая ислам, я с удивлением узнал одну вещь: между человеком и Богом нет никаких посредников, и, более того, — они совершенно не нужны! Что нет института церкви с её священниками, где без них даже шагу нельзя ступить. Что если человек согрешит, то он приносит покаяние своему Господу, и он не должен все самые сокровенные тайны открывать постороннему человеку. 

— А-а-а… 

— Ты сейчас не в форме, чтобы вести дискуссии. 

— Как тебя звать? 

— Фабиан. 

— Слушай, Фабиан. Когда всё это закончится? 

— Потерпи, осталось немного. 

Боль в самом деле начала слабеть. Вскоре она совсем исчезла. Хаген почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и захотел спать. Как догадался, сон был навеян Фабианом, но он не стал сопротивляться, сил не было, и если бы Фабиан хотел хоть как-то ему навредить, то почему он не воспользовался его беспомощным положением ранее? Тем более он желал только добра, усыпляя его. 

***

— Мы идём на силача. Собирайся. 

— Прямо сразу сходу, без обучения? 

— Навыки гончего не слишком отличаются от навыков охотника. А набить руку можно только на практике. 

Хаген закинул заплечную сумку. Вместе с Фабианом они пошли к воротам. К тем самым воротам, до которых ему не удалось добраться. Хаген гнал все эти мысли прочь, чтобы совсем не портить себе настроение. 

— Хаген. Это твоё прозвище? 

— Да просто решили, что имя с перечислением всех титулов будет слишком длинно для простого охотника и решили назвать Хаген. А твоё имя? 

— Я его поменял. 

— Зачем? 

— Просто я решил раз и навсегда порвать с прежней жизнью и стать Фабианом. 

— А что это за колдун? 

— Понимаешь, к силачу бесполезно посылать охотников. Он убьёт их ещё на подступе. Одного охотника пошлёшь — одного убьёт, двух охотников пошлёшь — двух убьёт, сто охотников пошлёшь — сто убьёт. Вот такая простая арифметика. 

— Как его обнаружили? 

— Силачей очень трудно отыскать — они крайне умело скрываются. Этого нашли случайно: на него нарвался один охотник, который чудом остался жив. Вот на него мы и идём. 

Хаген нахмурился — ну и свезло же ему! Обычные колдуны тоже опасны, но справиться с ними вполне реально. А теперь он идёт к какому-то монстру во плоти. Фабиан усмехнулся, прочитав его мысли. 

— Я скажу тебе один секрет. Инквизиция тоже не особо желает увеличения числа гончих. 

Охотник настороженно оглянулся, никто ли их не подслушивает, и удивился своему чутью, усилившимся во много раз. Нет, посторонних ушей не было. 

— Правда? 

— Я сам начал об этом догадываться. Если инквизиция так стремится увеличить число гончих, то почему она позволяет почти всем охотникам избежать этого? Конечно, превращение — вещь внезапная, предсказать его нельзя, но ведь придумали, как заполучить охотников, почему же с гончими то же самое не придумают? А все эти преследования охотников, превращающихся в гончих — так, вид делают. И я решил, во что бы то ни стало узнать, почему так? Сколько времени я потратил, чтобы выяснить такую вещь… 

Тон голоса Фабиана не изменился, только Хаген насторожился: сейчас он услышит действительно важную вещь. 

— Охотники подчиняются церкви, но приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы держать их в повиновении. Вся эта тайная инквизиция — слон, связанный ниткой, стоит слону пошевелиться — и нитка порвётся. Оказывается, среди охотников должен появиться глава охотников, и тогда церковь окончательно потеряет власть, и придётся в таком случае священнослужителям сменить роскошные одежды на походную одежду и лично отыскивать колдунов. Меня такая вещь интересует, как они с колдунами сражаться будут? «Именем Иисуса Христа провались под землю»? 

Хаген хмыкнул. Да-а, в самом деле, никакой священник не победил бы даже паршивого колдунишку. Потому что они — не охотники на колдунов и дара не имеют, а крест, молитва и иконы на практике совершенно бесполезны. 

— Ещё одна деталь — глава охотников непременно должен быть гончим. Поэтому церковь не стремится к увеличению гончих. 

— Какой смысл в численности? 

— Скажи, пожалуйста, в каком случае больше шансов найти клад: когда его ищут десять человек или тысяча? 

— Когда тысяча человек… Так ты поэтому позволил мне превратиться в гончего!!! 

— Да поэтому, чтобы увеличить вероятность появления. Ты думаешь, я не мог? Я мог запросто прекратить перестройку поля и направить инквизиторов туда, куда они, собственно, собирались — попить свежего пива в кабаке. 

Гнев вскипел в Хагене. Так вот ради чего он утроил его превращение. Хаген — пешка в его революционной игре! Ну, держись, Фабиан! Хаген сражаться умел, и теперь он мог устроить бой на равных. 

— Кем ты себя возомнил! Разве ты имел право решать мою судьбу ради своих интрижек! 

— Теперь сначала выслушай, а потом можешь набить морду. Я не возомнил себя Богом и не признаю за собой право играть человеческими судьбами, как мне захочется. Я верю в то, что всё заранее предопределено Богом, и мы бессильны что-либо сделать против его воли. Он оставил за человеком право выбора и в зависимости от выбора влиять на ход событий. Я выбрал тогда не препятствовать превращению в гончего и всего-то. 

— Это болтовня! 

— Послушай, давай сначала выследим силача, а затем будем выяснять отношения. Не хочешь — не надо, иди на все четыре стороны, я тебя не держу. Я не слишком нуждаюсь в склочном помощнике, который постоянно пытается поймать меня на лжи. 

Люди гневаются по-разному, но в общих чертах можно смело сказать одно: во время гнева люди теряют контроль над собой, и, если довести их до нужной кондиции и подёргать за ниточки, можно делать с ними всё, что захочешь. Фабиан хоть и разгневался безмерно — на его поле бушевало алое пламя — но также владел собой и опрометчивых действий делать не собирался. Хаген с запозданием вспомнил, что, если уличил кого-либо во лжи, даже если тот брызжет слюной и сотрясает воздух аргументами, на его поле появляются белёсые струйки лжи. А обвинил человека во лжи, и тот разгневался — значит, он не лгал. 

— Извини. 

Гнев быстро поулёгся. 

— Я понимаю тебя. Когда я превращался в гончего, я почувствовал, что у меня не выдерживает сердце. Тогда я начал звать на помощь, но мне сказали, чтобы я заткнулся и не мешал спать, потому что превращение происходило ночью. Наутро, держась за стены от слабости, я вылез из кельи и, когда увидел монахов, я сказал всё, что о них думал. Если бы стены монастыря умели краснеть, они бы пылали как щёки девственницы, услышавшей непристойность. 

— Ты вообще откуда? 

— Я — сын профессора. 

Хаген снова удивился. Он встречал учёных людей, но, слушая их, буквально засыпал — они говорили, словно книгу читали. А Фабиана, хоть он и рос среди книг, было интересно слушать. Сам Хаген, получивший азы образования, свысока смотрел на других охотников, не умевших болтать ни о чём, кроме женщин, выпивки и рыцарских турниров. Но сам с тех пор как его украли из дому, ничего больше не читал, кроме вывесок трактира, и, бывало, с удивлением по пять минут разглядывал название, прежде чем до него доходил его смысл. 

— А бранные словечки? 

— Мой отец имел надел и не доверял управляющим. Он прекрасно понимал, что, если не будешь держать крестьян в ежовых рукавицах — можешь расстаться с благополучием. И бесполезно взывать к возвышенным вещам, лучше до них доходит, если вставить в речь пару ругательств. Отец часто брал меня на полевые работы, чтобы я постигал науку управления хозяйством… и искусству браниться тайком от моей матушки. 

Фабиан задумчиво посмотрел вдаль, вспоминая своё детство. 

— Мой отец был профессором географии. Он ходил в походы и брал меня с собой. Я любил эти походы больше, чем занятия музицирования, которыми меня донимала матушка. У отца было большая библиотека. Он читал не только книги по географии. Он изучал произведения прогрессивных мыслителей и даже запрещённые книги, но он был очень острожен и ни с кем не делился своими взглядами. И даже когда шёл покупать книги, отец надевал эту накидку. 

Фабиан показал на свою накидку с капюшоном, полностью закрывавшую своё лицо, что делало его очень похожим на монаха. 

— Я очень любил читать. Один раз мама пристала со скрипкой, когда я читал интереснейшую книгу. Я рассердился и расколотил инструмент. 

— Ты бы хотел жениться? 

— Нет. Ты думаешь, у меня всё было идеально? Мой отец по натуре путешественник и любое оседлое существование для него — тюрьма. А женщина — она не приспособлена для походов, ей нужен дом. Вот и вынужден был осесть, только с те пор мою мать на дух не переносил. Нет, они не скандалили, не выедали друг другу внутренности, только с такой же теплотой отец мог относиться к какой-нибудь хозяйке трактира, принёсшей ему ужин. 

Фабиан остановился: 

— А теперь начинается охота. Ты будешь выполнять всё, что я говорю, ясно? Не спрашивая, зачем и как. 

Хаген нахмурился — это ему не понравилось. 

— Сворачивайся. 

«Сворачиваться» — значит уменьшать размер и силу поля до уровня обычного человека. Хаген скорчил рожу: он умел «сворачиваться», но не любил этот приём. Конечно, он позволял обмануть колдуна и подкрасться поближе, но применять силу охотника в «свёрнутом» состоянии невозможно. Процесс сворачивания занимал время, и это надо выполнить так, чтобы комар носу не подточил, ошибёшься — узнаешь, почём белые тапочки, потому что переход в развёрнутое состояние занимал время, что при внезапном нападении означало верную смерть, поэтому Хаген почти никогда не пользовался этим приёмом. И сейчас не собирался, если учесть, что они собирались не на простого колдуна, а на силача. 

— Действуй. 

Хаген «свернулся», на удивление, это ему удалось довольно быстро. Затем он попробовал «развернуться» и это произошло мгновенно. Хаген вспомнил, что он гончий. 

— Не трать силы зря. Вот тебе одна штука, — и кинул что-то похожее на маленький сургуч с верёвкой. Хаген взял в руки, и его поле мгновенно искривилось. Эта штука была прозвана «заболеть по собственному желанию». У здорового человека поле ровное, у больного же есть искривления. «Заболеть по собственному желанию» наводило искусственные искривления, воспроизводя болезнь. 

— Ты видел когда-нибудь слона? 

— Только на картинке. 

— Впрочем, никакая картинка и никакой рассказ не могут предать силу этого животного. А знаешь ли ты, как их привязывают? 

Хаген представил себе цепь, звенья которой шириной с мужскую ладонь. 

— На такую цепь, на которой самое большее удерживать сторожевых собак. 

Хаген удивился — на такой цепи удерживать таких могучих животных? Да стоит им чуть напрячься — и они на свободе! 

— У них особо прочные цепи? 

— Нет, просто, когда слон ещё маленький, над ним проделывают такую вещь: привязывают слонёнка на прочной верёвке к палке. Слонёнок пытается вырваться, но все его попытки тщетны. И с ним это проделывают до тех пор, пока в мозгу слонёнка не утвердится, что сопротивляться бесполезно. И даже когда он вырастет большим и сильным, его можно будет спокойно приковать тонкой цепочкой — он даже не попытается сбежать. 

Хаген подумал, к чему он всё это рассказывает. Неужели он намекает на охотников и гончих… Стоп. Сейчас не время об этом думать. 

— Откуда ты так много знаешь? 

— После долгих путешествий я решить навестить отчий дом. Мои родители уже умерли, но отец перед смертью успел завещать своё поместье моему брату, который родился после того, как меня выкрали. Сколько мне пришлось потратить усилий, чтобы доказать, что я его брат и что я не претендую на наследство, мне нужен только доступ к библиотеке! 

Как человек, всю жизнь путешествовавший с одного места на другое, Хаген видел истинную цену тем вещам, за которые люди готовы рвать друг другу глотки. Он знал, что для жизни человека многого не требуется, и, если бы у него вдруг появилось наследство и другой претендент на него — он бы, не задумываясь, отдал бы права на наследство, да ещё бы удивлялся — нашёл из-за чего бросаться на него с кулаками. Хотя, если подумать, охотники обладали многими дарованиями, которые кажутся простому обывателю очень соблазнительными. Заставить слушаться, не встречая сопротивления, очень хорошее чутье, уникальная стойкость к тем невзгодам, которые простого человека могут свести в могилу. Только имея все эти дарования, ты не имеешь права наслаждаться жизнью, а как раз наоборот, заниматься чертовски опасной работой — охотой на колдунов. 

Вот как раз сейчас не стоит думать про колдунов. «Про нечистого речь — нечистый навстречь» ещё никто не отменял. Как же Фабиану удавалось держать свои чувства в узде? У Хагена искривлённое поле и считать с него довольно трудно, а вот Фабиан не имел права проявлять свою неприязнь к колдуну — сразу засекут. 

— Один эмир приказал своему мудрецу вылечить своего визиря, только-то визирь был горбат, одноглаз и вообще его только могила могла его исправить. Мудрец так и сказал, что не сможет его исцелить, на что эмир ответил, что ничего не знаю, вылечи мне его или не сносить тебе головы. Делать нечего, собрал мудрец родню визиря, а его самого накрыл простыней и говорит: я сейчас буду читать заклинания, но для того чтобы они подействовали, никто не должен думать об обезьяне. И началось — один глаза жмурит, другой головой трясёт, самому визирю обезьяна встала перед взором. И сказал мудрец: я же говорил — не думать об обезьяне! Раз ты так не желаешь выздороветь, то я ничем не могу помочь. 

Хаген засмеялся. 

— В самом деле, как не думать о том, о чём думать нежелательно? 

— Если не хочешь думать об обезьяне — думай о крокодиле или летающем медведе. Мы прибыли, теперь помалкивай и, когда подам знак, — сразу переходи в наступление. 

Хагену было совсем невесело. Да, так близко он к силачу ещё не подходил. Они пошли к дому лекаря. Фабиан постучался. 

Им открыл немолодой, но ещё крепкий мужчина. Длинные седые волосы лежали на плечах, а белёсые глаза цепко оглядели пришедших. Хаген никогда не встречался лицом к лицу с колдуном, хотя бы потому, что в бою больно-то лицо не поразглядываешь, и поэтому с любопытством взглянул на него. И даже испытал разочарование, потому что в его лице ничего не указывало, что он на самом деле опасный колдун. 

— Зачем вы пришли? 

— Просто этот человек очень болен, а про вас говорили, что вы очень способный лекарь. 

Вот как. И ведь не соврал, но в тоже время и правды не сказал. Как хочешь, так и понимай, тем более колдуны очень способные лекари, но, однако, предпочитали калечить, а не лечить. Если бы Фабиан сказал «мы пришли лечиться» — это бы было ложью, и колдун бы почуял её, а так фраза подразумевала, что этому человеку требуется помощь, и вы можете ему помочь. Колдун пристально оглядел Хагена, что-то кивнул головой и пригласил в свой дом, отправившись в лабораторию. 

Фабиан слегка хлопнул по плечу — и вместо больного и его друга предстали двое гончих, готовых к сражению. Скорость — главное оружие охотника. Именно она даёт шанс выиграть схватку с колдунами, и у гончих она имеет не меньшее значение. Но не зря колдун прозван силачом — нападение было неожиданным, и он получил серьёзное повреждение, от которого бы простой колдун должен был скопытиться, но всё-таки его не удалось вывести из строя, и он приготовился бороться. По жилам растёкся особый азарт сражения, исчез страх, который объяснялся волнением перед неизвестностью. Сейчас бояться просто некогда. 

Фабиан дёрнул Хагена за шиворот и как раз вовремя — на них обрушилась потолочная балка. Охотники справедливо не любили сражений в закрытых помещениях, особенно в домах колдунов, которые являлись их защитными крепостями. Но колдуны, наоборот, не любили открытых пространств и вели затворническую жизнь. Именно поэтому Хаген, прежде чем наносить личный визит, несколько дней пас колдуна в надежде, что он выйдет подышать свежим воздухом, потому что никто не может целыми днями сидеть взаперти, даже если ты колдун. 

Фабиан и Хаген снова нанесли удар. Колдун умело блокировал, но всё же серьёзная травма поля не позволила отразить удар полностью, и он получил новые повреждения. Он метнулся в лабораторию и швырнул оттуда какую-то стекляшку с зельем. Совсем скверно: если колдун оказался в лаборатории со своими адскими варевами, — к нему просто так не подступишься. Один раз Хагену попало на руку такое зелье и её разъело до костей, тогда он ошалел от боли и едва не погиб. Колдуна он победил, но потом долго лечил покалеченную руку. Фабиан просто взмахом руки отклонил полет флакончика, и он разбился об стену. Затем он повторил трюк колдуна — в его кабинете обрушил балку. Послышались звон бьющегося стекла и отборная ругань. Колдун попал под этажерку и тщетно пытался вылезти из-под неё. Кричать ура было рано: на них полетела эскадра пробирок с зельем, притом зелья полетели именно на Хагена. Видимо, силач догадался, что Хаген ещё неопытен, и решил для начала его обезвредить. Хаген попытался отклонить их полёт, но пришлось самому прыгать в сторону. Колдун сам его атаковал, и гончий еле-еле отбил его. Тем не менее, воюя с Хагеном, колдун не мог сражаться с Фабианом, и он этим воспользовался: ударил его, вложив в этот удар всю силу. 

Убитый колдун лежал, так и не выбравшись из-под этажерки. Фабиан искривлял поле дома, чтобы никто не мог туда зайти. Хаген переводил дух. В ушах звенело от пережитого напряжения. 

А теперь надо было как можно скорее покинуть поселение и дать понять о выполнении задания. Фабиан и Хаген, не сговариваясь, покинули дом и пошли окраинами, стараясь не попадаться на глаза людям. 

***

Лейла проснулась посреди ночи. Она облачилась в одежду чёрного цвета: надела широкие штаны и затянула верёвки у ног наподобие шаровар, чтобы они не путались при беге. Быстро убрала волосы. Когда-то, поссорившись с родителями, Лейла остригла их до плеч, зато возни с ними стало меньше, а ахи-охи по поводу загубленной красоты она вполне могла перетерпеть. Повязала чёрный шарф на голову так, чтобы были видны только глаза. Вдобавок Лейла достала что-то вроде подмёток из прочной кожи с длинными завязками — единственное, что позволяло сделать походку полностью бесшумной. Она осмотрелась вокруг. Родители спали. Значит, не надо сигать со второго этажа. Нет, конечно, Лейла однажды прыгнула с пятого этажа и умудрилась уцелеть, но надо было покинуть дом бесшумно, что при прыжке со второго этажа сделать крайне проблематично. 

Лейла тихо спустилась со второго этажа. Ступеньки были новые и не скрипели, так что не надо было жаться к стенке. Вот и гостиная. На диване спал отец. Лейла лишь усмехнулась его попыткам уснуть и усилила его сон, а затем спокойно сняла ключ с пояса. Теперь до утра ин шэ Аллах, 1 отец не проснётся. 

Она вышла на улицу и оглянулась вокруг — никого. Чего и стоило ожидать, ночью практически все спали. Лейла начала читать дуа. 2 Когда идёшь к колдуну, это совсем не лишнее. Чаще всего колдуны оказывались шарлатанами, но встречались, и настоящие чародеи и тогда случались весёлые ночки, после которых она просыпалась совершенно разбитой. Если этот колдун всего-навсего шарлатан, то она быстро вправит ему мозги. Но однажды попался и такой колдун, который чуть её не убил. Лейла, конечно, победила его, иначе она бы не шла сейчас по улице, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы не нарваться на караул. Но в течение целого месяца после того случая она была на грани жизни и смерти, и её с трудом вылечили. 

Родители очень плохо относились к таким прогулкам. Нет, они не знали, чем Лейла на самом деле занимается, но это не мешало им подозревать самое худшее и пытаться помешать ей. Мама постоянно твердила о том, чтобы она думала о замужестве. Папа… И почему ночью лезут именно те мысли, вспоминания, которые успешно удаётся глушить днём, но вот ночью от них хочется повеситься? Папа её не любил, потому что она была девочкой. Умару (так звали её отца), вообще по жизни не везло. Он был потомком бедуинов, но занимался торговлей и вёл осёдлый образ жизни. Его жена была бесплодна — до болезни она смогла родить только Лейлу и её брата Мухаммада, а на женитьбу на второй не хватало денег. Когда родился младший брат, Умар на радостях назвал его в честь пророка Мухаммада. Лейле стало интересно, почему брат получил имя в честь великого посланника Аллаха, а вот её назвали просто Лейлой. Не в честь одной из жён пророка или хотя бы сподвижницы. 

Она задала этот вопрос маме. Та очень встревожилась и, немного подумав, сказала: 

— Обещай мне, что ты не будешь плакать, если я расскажу тебе, почему тебя так назвали. 

Вот тогда Лейла узнала, что мама долго не могла забеременеть, и когда она, наконец, понесла, папа очень обрадовался и ждал, что она родит мальчика. Но когда родилась Лейла, Умар от огорчения заперся в доме и не выходил на улицу. Мать встревожилась. Прошла неделя, а девочке так и не дали имя. И тогда отец всё-таки вышел на улицу, и, когда он вернулся, она спросила: 

— Как мы назовём нашу дочь? Уже неделя прошла! 

— Лейла. 

Оказывается, отец остановил на улице какую-то женщину и спросил, как её зовут. В честь неё и назвали девочку. Лейле было очень обидно, но она сдержала обещание — не стала плакать, хотя тот факт, что её назвали в честь первой попавшейся женщины, стоил ей не одной бессонной ночи. Дальше — хуже. Отец сажал брата на колени и гладил по голове, за столом ему доставался лучший кусок. Свою же дочь он не удостаивал и ласковым словом. Лейле хотя бы хватило ума сообразить, что она ни в чём не виновата, всё дело — в джахилийских 3 предрассудках, пережитке того времени, когда рождение девочки считалось великим бесчестьем. Нечего было и удивляться поведению отца–сына бедуинов, славившихся своей жестокостью и невежеством в религии. «Бедуины оказываются самыми упорными в неверии и лицемерии. Они больше других не признают ограничений, которые Аллах ниспослал Своему Посланнику. Воистину, Аллах — Знающий, Мудрый». 4 Но легче от знания этого факта ей не становилось, особенно когда она видела, что другие отцы относятся к своим дочерям с не меньшей любовью и нежностью, чем к своим сыновьям. 

Когда сын заболел, отец водил к нему одного лекаря за другим. Когда же Лейла слегла с непонятной болезнью, от которой у неё была свирепая лихорадка и боли по всему телу, единственной, кто старалась облегчить её муки, была мама. Когда умер Мухаммад, отец чуть с ума не сошёл от горя. Лейла же сомневалась, что отец проронит хотя бы слезинку, если что с ней случится. 

Но сейчас не самое лучшее время, чтобы думать о смерти! Главное: колдун, а о будущем она потом подумает, если переживёт эту ночь, ин шэ Аллах. Лейла тряхнула головой, выгоняя невесёлые мысли, и скорее зашагала вперёд. 

Она подошла к дому и осмотрела место на предмет сигнальных полей. Если их нет, значит, это просто шарлатан или, наоборот, опытный колдун, который может догадаться о постороннем. Собственно, так и было с тем могучим колдуном, который просто решил подпустить её поближе, чтобы показать ей, где раки зимуют. Сигнальные поля были — значит, без них колдун не в состоянии узнать, кто к нему в гости заявится. За всю свою недолгую охоту на колдунов она не встречала такого остолопа! Поля были расположены так, что только младенец не сможет их обойти. Лейла решила просто воздать хвалу Аллаху и зайти в дом. 

Вот только сейчас будет немного трудно. Дом, как у большинства бедняков, не имел даже двери — только занавеску, чтобы не залетали насекомые. Сигнальное поле было у порога и его просто так не перешагнёшь. Лейла отодвинула занавеску и перепрыгнула ловушку. Итак, она дома. Чутье подсказало ей, что нужно идти дальше. Лейла хорошо видела в темноте. Она пошла в направлении одной комнаты. 

На полу, укрывшись тонким покрывалом, спал колдун. Это её изрядно удивило. Обычно колдуны ночью бодрствуют. Ладно, хватит радоваться удаче, пора воспользоваться шансом. Та-ак, неужели он не спит? Колдун не такой дурак, как она думала. Наверняка он специально расставил сигнальные поля в таком порядке, чтобы ловить излишне самоуверенных охотников. 

Лейла атаковала первой. Колдун, однако, был уже готов к атаке и успешно отразил удар. Тогда они вступили в схватку, обмениваясь ударами. Лейла улучила момент и нанесла противнику серьёзное повреждение. Колдун быстро сплёл паутину и накинул её на охотницу. Нельзя было позволить паутине коснуться её поля, иначе… ей было бы очень больно. Лейла рассекла её на две части и отбросила в разные стороны. 

Колдун швырнул в неё склянку с зельем. Девушка отскочила в сторону, но она лопнула в полёте и её содержимое попало на тыльную сторону руки. Боль была такой силы, будто бы она сунула руку в кипяток. Лейла завизжала, и колдун ударил её со всей силой, она лишь чудом смогла увернуться. Не иначе, как одними мамиными молитвами она осталась жива. 

С колдунами действовало только одно правило: «Сражайся или умри». И всё объяснялось не излишней патетикой. Просто, если ты не рассчитаешь силы, вряд ли колдун позволит тебе отступить, чтобы зализать раны. И Лейла из одного отчаяния наносила один удар за другим, не сберегая сил, пока ей не удалось убить колдуна. 

Сил не осталось вообще, хотелось прилечь и уснуть. Но пора убираться — что подумают жители, если её увидят дома с мёртвым колдуном? Кроме того, скоро фаджр. 5 Отец должен проснуться, чтобы разбудить её на намаз. 

Нужно просто воздать благодарность Аллаху за то, что он позволил ей пережить эту ночь. 

Лейла изо всех заспешила к дому, тихонько зашла в гостиную, закрыла дверь на ключ и вернула на место. Затем в своей комнате распихала свою ночную одежду, чтобы, когда придёт мама, уже лежать в постели. Как же хотелось спать… спать… 

— Лейла, просыпайся! 

Уже успела вырубиться. Ладно, зато правдоподобно. Нет нужды притворяться спящей, ведь она действительно спала. Лейла с трудом побрела в тахаратную 6 брать омовение. 

***

Замечательное утро замечательного дня — спать хотелось до ужаса. Лейла чувствовала себя отвратно: в голове гудело, как будто внутри головы стучали молоты. 

— Лейла, сегодня к тебе жених придёт. 

Только женихов не хватало! Вообще приход гостей подразумевал, что нужно накрыть богатый стол, будто не один гость, а, как минимум, десять собираются на званый обед. Временами Лейла была готова проклясть арабскую щедрость. Да ещё и наряжаться для жениха придётся! 

Лейла решила объявить, что у неё болит голова, но внимательно взглянула на маму и поняла: ничего, кроме шквала упрёков по поводу ночных прогулок, она не добьётся. На милость отца вообще рассчитывать не приходилось. 

— Учти, только не надо твоих штучек, — сурово пригрозил ей отец. 

Лейла мысленно усмехнулась. Она знала штучки более действенные, чем, скажем, наесться луку на голодный желудок и потом благоухать им весь день или нанюхаться натёртой смолы и как бы невзначай, чихнув, показать обильные сопли. 

— Хорошо, отец, — покорно согласилась она. 

Потому что он был её отец. Хороший или плохой — это совсем другой вопрос. В общем, только это спасало его от расправы. 

— А теперь иди. 

Лейла положила в сумку тетради, калямы, 7 Коран и засобиралась в медресе. Есть хадис: 8 «После того, как человек умирает, все его дела прекращаются (и он перестаёт получать награду за них), кроме трёх: непрерывной милостыни — имущества, завещанного им на благотворительные цели, построенной им мечети, моста или чего-либо другого, чем продолжают пользоваться люди после его смерти, знаний, которыми пользуются люди, или праведных детей, которые обращаются к Аллаху с мольбами за него». На роль праведного потомка собирались поставить сына, но он умер от болезни, и отцу волей-неволей пришлось дать согласие на обучение дочери. Ей несказанно повезло, потому что в умы бедуинов прочно вбито, что женщине образование не нужно. 

Лейла привычно заспешила в медресе. Ученики уже скинули обувь перед порогом, расселись по своим местам и теперь болтали перед уроком. Лейла заняла своё место. Перед девочками в окружении книг сидел хазрат. 9 Хазрат был крупный, темноглазый, темноволосый, дородный мужчина. 

— Лейла, первые десять аятов суры «Юнус». 

— Но Абдулхаким-хазрат, вы задавали последние десять аятов суры «Покаяние»! 

— Загляни в тетрадь. 

Лейла открыла тетрадь. Точно: первые десять аятов суры «Юнус»! 

— Аллаху аглям. 

«Аллаху аглям» значило «Аллах знает лучше». 

— Конечно, Аллах знает лучше, но это не повод безответственно относиться к домашнему заданию. 

Никто не стал злорадствовать — все девочки частенько не делали домашнее задание. Абдулхаким снисходительно относился к ним, зная, что девочки более ответственные и непременно постараются восполнить пропущенное. Почти никто. Вот только Шахрада усмехнулась. Конечно, она дочь богача, могла не утруждать себя работой по дому, и у неё было куда больше времени для учёбы. Лейла не только гладила, готовила, стирала и занималась прочими домашними делами, но охотилась колдунов по ночам. 

Спросив домашнее задание и поставив оценки, Абдулхаким разбирал правила чтения и смысл следующих десяти аятов. Лейла чувствовала, что о ночных бдениях придётся забыть. Затем он начал диктовать. Так как учитель не желал никаких искажений, он диктовал таким образом, что манера его сводила с ума. Он говорил одно слово, затем ждал несколько секунд. Лейла сейчас была рада просто записывать слова, так как вдумываться в их смысл не было сил. 

Скоро урок закончился. Девочки в спешке покидали мечеть: скоро должны были прийти мальчики. Лейла поплелась домой, чтобы получить от мамы задание пойти на базар. 

Она быстро побежала выполнять поручение. На базаре она вся превратилась в слух. Как чувствуют себя жители, ничем ли они не болеют, хорошо идут ли их дела? Нет ли вредного влияния колдовства? Кажется, всё благополучно. Если чем и болели, то их болезни не были от сихра. 10 Лейла воздала хвалу Аллаху и решила подумать о вещах насущных. Мама просила найти приправу посвежее. 

— Ахмед, я слыхал, в город должен приехать один шейх! Он очень способный целитель, мёртвого на ноги может поставить! Я вон чего хочу: жену свою отвести, никак она не забеременеет. 

Знаем, знаем этих шейхов. Конечно, среди них есть действительно способные лекари, которые с помощью Корана и дуга лечат сихр. Один из них и поставил Лейлу на ноги после памятного сражения. Но попадались колдуны и шарлатаны. Лейла прямо-таки впивалась своим чутьём в людей. Увы, никто лекаря не видел, только в толпе гуляли слухи. Но уже сама фраза наводила серьёзные подозрения на то, что шейх — колдун. Лейла прекрасно помнила аят: «Аллаху принадлежит власть над небесами и землёй. Он творит, что пожелает. Он одаряет, кого пожелает, потомством женского пола, и одаряет, кого пожелает, потомством мужского пола. Или же Он сочетает потомство мужского и женского полов, а того, кого пожелает, Он делает бесплодным. Воистину, Он — Знающий, Всемогущий». 11 Шейх каким-то образом способен покуситься на волю Аллаха и заставить родить ту, которой не предопределено иметь детей? Это звучит подозрительно. 

Лейла устало вздохнула — ни секунды покоя! Ладно, шейхом потом займётся, а сейчас нужно купить свежего салата. Вот одна продаёт салат, только больно он вялый. 

— Салат свежий? 

— Только с огорода. 

Ой, врёшь, ещё как врёшь. Этот салат уже давно пора выкинуть, а она пытается выдать его за свежий. Лейла ничего говорить не стала, ушла в другое место. 

Принеся требуемое, Лейла быстро принялись за готовку. Мама удивлялась, что Лейла не слишком рада грядущему событию. А не больно порадуешься, если башка трещит и вообще идти замуж нет никакого желания! Но она решила не делиться своими соображениями по поводу сватовства. Мама послала Лейлу принарядиться к приходу жениха. 

— Вечно эти женщины копаются, — проворчал отец. Но это было скрытым одобрением того, что дочь так тщательно готовится. Лейла подвела глаза сурьмой и все же не удержалась, чтобы не полюбоваться на своё лицо. Особенно необыкновенны были её миндалевидные темно-карие глаза, в которых всегда светились белые точки от любого света. Они немного светлели к зрачку, а в месте, где радужка переходит в белок, выглядели так, словно их чёрным углём подвели. Раньше Лейла любила рассматривать своё лицо, а сейчас с огорчением решила, что красота — это лишняя наценка на неё. Она решила прилечь… 

— Лейла, просыпайся! Да что сегодня с тобой! Ты больна? 

Лейла зло подумала, что лучше бы мама с утра поинтересовалась, как она себя чувствует. 

— Голова болит. 

Девушка огорчённо подумала, что эта жалоба была для матери лишь очередным капризом. 

— Вставай, Лейла, жених придёт с минуты на минуту. 

Лейла вяло посмотрела в зеркало: не слишком ли измялся наряд? Нет, всё более или менее прилично. В гостиную зашёл молодой человек. Отец просто сверлил её глазами, и она решила изобразить интерес. Она якобы с любопытством посмотрела на гостя. Умар вроде бы успокоился: раз дочь проявляет интерес, значит, никаких хитростей не будет. 

Кажется, голова прошла. Слегка побаливала, но этим можно было пренебречь. Лейла почувствовала запах еды, и в ней проснулся вкус к жизни. Они разговаривали с гостем, обсуждая разные темы. Лейла чувствовала: жених, конечно, не собирался так сразу давать согласие, но чаша весов склонялась в сторону женитьбы. Лейла внушила ему, что он не хочет жениться, сделала это достаточно аккуратно. Вот жених засомневался, а нравится ли ему невеста? Лейла про себя хмыкнула: когда при выборе товара одолевают сильные сомнения, а стоит ли его брать, — значит, лучше товар оставить. 

Отец с весёлой улыбкой ушёл в свою комнату переговорить с женихом, обсудить вопросы махра 12 и свадьбы. Жених неуверенно блеял, не желая обидеть человека, но и не желая давать ложные надежды. Умар сразу обо всём догадался и отпустил жениха. 

— Это всё твои хитрости! Это был достойный жених! 

Лейла же имела изрядные сомнения в достойности жениха. Она уже прочитала по полю, что он падок на женскую красоту и потихоньку прикладывается к бутылке. 

— Прежде чем орать на меня, назови хоть одну хитрость, которая, по-твоему, отпугнула жениха, — произнесла Лейла ледяным тоном. — Разве я плохо пахла? Или недостойно вела себя за столом? Смеялась? Ты же с меня глаз не спускал, так что я, по-твоему, смогла сделать? 

В глазах дочери были такие напор и злость, что Умар испуганно шарахнулся прочь. Лейла понимала, что нельзя обращаться со своим отцом подобным образом, но она и так еле сдерживалась, чтобы не применить к нему свои способности охотника на колдунов. Он отстал от неё, не в силах излить свой гнев, понимая, что может нарваться на неприятности. Мама огорчённо убирала стол. 

***

Жизнь стала сущим кошмаром. Отец приводил женихов одного за другим. С каждым отказом то жениха, то невесты недовольство отца увеличивалось. Он негодовал хотя бы потому, что все эти обеды обходились недешёво, и с каждым разом отыскать жениха становилось всё труднее, ибо каким может быть товар, от которого все отказываются? 

Лейла прочитала истихару. Истихара читается, когда человек не знает, что делать, и просит у Аллаха совета, как поступить. Однажды она вернулась домой из медресе, не ожидая ничего плохого. Она зашла в свой дом… 

Дома её ждал колдун. Ранее отец говорил, что нашёл какого-то богатого и влиятельного жениха и пригрозил, что убьёт её, если она не согласится выйти за него замуж. За хлопотами по учёбе и дому Лейла бросила ночные бдения, но, как оказалось, зря. 

Колдун тоже был немало удивлён. А как иначе он мог отреагировать, если ему сосватали охотника на колдунов? И нечего было надеяться, что он не догадается, кем на самом деле является его невеста. А с чего другие колдуны, когда Лейла приходила к ним посреди ночи, вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться, что делает в доме незнакомая девушка, сразу атаковали её, не тратя время на раздумья? 

Лейла твёрдо усвоила, что лучшая защита — это нападение. И защита лучше вдвойне, если напасть первой. Колдун не ожидал, что охотник решит устроить схватку прямо при свидетелях. Но, хотели родители того или нет, они подложили ей свинью. Колдун оказался по силе равным тому колдуну, который Лейлу чуть не прикончил, а значит, шансы выжить были сомнительны. 

— Мама! Папа! Сделайте что-нибудь! 

Даже колдуны не бессмертны, и им можно навредить или убить самым обыкновенным оружием. Но мало того, что родители привели колдуна в дом, они ещё и медленно соображали! От мамы толку было мало, на отца вообще было бесполезно надеяться: он залез под стол, будто это может защитить от колдуна! Лейла в сердцах плюнула. На помощь со стороны не приходилось рассчитывать. 

Лейла помчалась, как бешеный вихрь, нанося и отражая удары. Маленькими каплями просачивался ужас — умирать ей не хотелось. Колдун был чудовищно силён, он не особо утомился, а у Лейлы почти иссякли силы. Лейла в отчаянии выставила ладонь вперёд, вложив в этот удар все оставшиеся силы. Она поняла, что сейчас всё должно решиться — или жизнь или смерть… 

Всё же ей не было предопределено умереть сейчас. Последний удар пришёлся колдуну прямо в сердце. Отец вылез из-под стола, с удивлением взглянул на свою дочь и с ужасом — на колдуна. 

— Ты это сделала?! 

— Это был колдун. 

Умар всё понял: 

— Убирайся отсюда 

— Можно вещи забрать? 

— Забирай своё шмотьё, чтобы я больше тебя не видел. 

Вот тебе и ответ, что делать дальше. Лейла устало побрела в комнату. Мама тихонько плакала от пережитого. Лейла давно купила заплечную сумку и сложила туда необходимые вещи. Отец позвал кади 13 и сказал, что шейх умер от разрыва сердца. Кади кивал головой и попробовал немного еды, чтобы убедиться, что она не отравлена. Лейла была благодарна отцу за то, что он не выдал её, хотя прекрасно знала, что отец не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что дочь у него охотник на колдунов. 

Лейла закинула сумку и пошла к выходу. Отец провожал её остекленевшим взглядом. Мама не удержалась и обняла свою дочь. У Лейлы сжалось сердце и ей стало стыдно за все страдания, которые она приносила своей матери. Она повернулась прочь и перешагнула порог дома. 

Она пошла в мечеть. Глухой сторож с удивлением посмотрел на неё: с чего это она пришла в неурочное время? Лейла забилась в закрытый уголок. Надо было отдохнуть. После подобного боя и перед дальней дорогой было бы хорошо это сделать. Лейла еле доползла до места ночлега. Достигнув своей цели, она мгновенно отключилась. 

***

Лейла спала от намаза до намаза. Когда девушка слышала азан, 14 она просыпалась, брала омовение, читала намаз и снова ложилась спать. 

Наконец ей удалось отдохнуть и встать поздно ночью. Завтра пятница, значит, отец будет в мечети. Пора уходить. Но Лейла решила напоследок посоветоваться с Абдулхакимом-хазратом. 

Тот был немало удивлён, когда он был занят учёной деятельностью, и к нему явилась одинокая девушка. 

— Лейла, ты понимаешь, что должен быть кто-то ещё? Мужчина не должен оставаться наедине с женщиной, если она не приходится ему кровной родственницей. 

— Позови сторожа и усади его рядом. 

— Надеюсь, это серьёзное дело, ради которого я должен будить сторожа. 

— Когда услышишь о моём деле, сам поймёшь, что оно не для посторонних ушей. 

Абдулхаким разбудил сторожа, жестами позвал в комнату и велел сидеть. Лейла с какой-то печалью признала, что есть человек на свете, который готов его выслушать и даже потерпеть некоторые неудобства. 

— Итак, что ты мне хотела сказать? 

Лейла внимательно прочувствовала пространство. Посторонних ушей нет. 

— Дело в том, что я охотник на колдунов. 

Абдулхаким удивился, но предварительного вердикта выносить не стал. 

— Расскажи подробнее. 

— Это началось давно. Я начала видеть поля людей. Это похоже… на сияние от свечи. Поля были разноцветными. Потом я заболела непонятной болезнью, но, когда выздоровела, я видела поля ещё отчётливее. По их цвету и яркости я определяла, что испытывает человек, догадывалась, о чём он в данный момент думает, чего хочет. Сначала я сходила с ума по этому поводу, но потом смирилась. А затем я впервые встретила колдуна. Валлахи 15 если бы люди знали, какие мерзкие деяния совершают колдуны! Я не могла спокойно смотреть на это. И тогда я решила помешать им вредить людям. Я вступила в схватку и победила. И с тех пор я стал охотиться на колдунов. 

Абдулхаким задал несколько вопросов. Нахмурился: 

— Я никогда раньше не сталкивался с подобным. Я могу предположить только одно: эти способности тебе даровал Аллах. И то, что ты делаешь, не похоже на колдовство. Твой разум ясен, и ты противишься любому многобожию. Значит, Лейла, тебе суждено сражаться с колдунами. 

— Абдулхаким-хазрат, дайте, пожалуйста, напутствие. 

— С чего бы это? 

— Просто отец привёл домой колдуна. Мне пришлось убить его. Отец прогнал меня. 

— Ты уверена? 

— Как, по-твоему, понимать слова «Убирайся отсюда», «Чтобы я больше тебя не видел»? 

— Тогда слушай, что я тебе скажу. Никогда не отходи от слов «Нет бога, кроме Аллаха» ни на йоту, сохраняй смиренность и богобоязненность перед Аллахом и помни, что способности тебе дал Аллах. Не используй их в дурных целях. Твой отец был не прав, он не должен был отрекаться от тебя. 

— Это вы моему отцу скажите. Хорошо. Ассаляму алейкум ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух 

— Валейкум ассалям ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух. 

***

Скоро Лейле пришлось познать все «прелести» походной жизни. Путешествовала вместе с караванами. Тут она замучилась объяснять, почему она путешествовала вместе с караванами. Там она замучилась объяснять, почему она путешествует одна. Известен хадис «Не разрешено женщине, верующей в Аллаха и Судный день, путешествовать протяжённостью сутки, кроме как с ней махрам». 16 Лейла стала говорить, что она сирота. В общем, это нельзя было назвать ложью, если учесть, что отец выгнал её из дома и больше дочерью не считал. 

— У тебя совсем нет родственников? 

— Может быть, и есть. Только кому я нужна? 

Тоже верно. Девушка, оставшаяся без родителей, для родственников всего лишь лишний рот, который надо кормить, поить и оберегать. Хоть и есть изречение пророка Мухаммада, что тот, кто будет заботиться о сироте, попадёт в Рай, редко можно было найти столь богобоязненных людей. И разрывать родственные связи — весьма серьёзный грех, но выгнал же её отец из дома, не побоялся Аллаха. 

Суровой была жизнь девушки. Но зато Лейла многому научилась: как спокойно переносить все трудности, не жалуясь, без устали проходить большие расстояния. Деньги, взятые из дому, медленно таяли. Сперва Лейла боялась, что скоро ей будет нечего есть. Но, тем не менее, то пастух давал ей молока, то находился хлебосольный хозяин, который считал за честь накормить голодных путников. Еды было немного, но живот к позвоночнику не прилипал. Так что походная жизнь пошла ей на пользу. Лейла стала сильной, выносливой, научилась владеть оружием. И она упорно искала себе подобных, но её поиски не увенчались успехом. 

***

В очередном городе праздновали богатую свадьбу. Лейла обрадовалась, хотя причиной этому было не чужое счастье, а вполне прагматичный расчёт — можно будет хорошо поесть, ин шэ Аллах. На свадьбу приглашали бедняков. Путников из каравана тоже не обнесли приглашением. Конечно, это было хорошее дело, но, на месте хозяев, Лейла не стала бы приглашать их на свадьбу, а устроила бы отдельный пир. Ведь среди бедняков может оказаться колдун, который вовсе не был бы настроен радоваться чужому счастью. Не просто же так написано в Коране: 

«Обращаюсь за защитой к Господу рассвета  
от зла тех, которых Он сотворил,   
от зла мрака, когда он покрыл  
от зла (колдуний) плюющих на узлы  
от зла завистника, когда он завидует!»   


Лейлу усадили за стол, и она начала есть. По опыту походников, она знала, что всегда и везде стоило держать свою плоть в узде, никогда не позволять поблажек, даже если появится возможность. Так что она решила прекратить есть, когда будет чувствовать лёгкий голод. Как, оказалось, потом наступало насыщение, и наедалась она немногим. 

— Лейла, прочти дуа! 

— Правда, прочти! 

Лейла с неохотой оторвалась от еды и стала читать мольбу Аллаху, где она желала всяческих благ молодожёнам. Помолившись, она всё-таки решила наесться вдоволь. Когда ещё выпадет такая возможность? 

И вдруг она увидела то, что сразу же заставило её забыть о пире. На свадьбе была колдунья, прятавшаяся под видом нищей, и она явно пришла не для того, чтобы пожелать молодым счастья. Она колдовала, и Лейла не могла допустить такое. Колдовство — дело тонкое, и его легко было нарушить, что она и сделала. Ведьма догадалась, кто посмел ей помешать, и решила выйти из-за стола. Явно, не звёздочки считать. Охотница последовала за ней. Как только колдунья покинула людное место, Лейла сразу её атаковала, не давая завести в какую-нибудь ловушку. Ответом стал мощный удар, от которого Лейла едва увернулась. 

Ох, Лейла, зачем ты полезла на рожон? 

***

Хаген и Фабиан прибыли на мусульманскую землю. В городе жил силач, который донимал живущих здесь христиан. Собственно, поэтому им позволили сюда приехать, — вряд ли церковь почесалась бы, если бы колдун делал зло только мусульманам. Они «свернулись» и пошли искать силача. В городе была большая свадьба, и они решили пойти туда. 

Судя по всему, в странах ислама не было организации, которая бы отлавливала колдунов. Колдунью они нашли без труда. Да она особо и не таилась. Опытный маг не стал бы вести себя столь опрометчиво. Им осталось только ждать. И вдруг колдунья покинула свадьбу и пошла прямо на них! За ней следовала молодая арабка. 

— Ух ты, и на мусульманской земле есть охотники! — удивился Хаген. 

Действительно, у девушки было поле типичного охотника, с бешено несущимися по нему большими и малыми вихрями. 

— Эта девушка очень храбрая! 

— Скорее, сумасшедшая. 

Действительно, идти на силача, будучи простым охотником, — такое поведение граничило с безумием. Девушка, тем временем, атаковала колдунью. Она ответила ей крепким ударом. 

— О, чёрт! — выругался Хаген. Удар был такой мощи, что его было не под силу отразить ни одному охотнику, и от смерти её отделяли, казалось, лишь мгновения. Но, тем не менее, девушка увернулась! 

Медлить было нельзя. Хаген и Фабиан быстро «развернулись» и напали на колдунью. Та совсем не ожидала, что к девушке придёт подмога… 

— Хорошая охота, — отметил Хаген. 

— Не спеши. Кажется, девушка знает что-то важное. 

— Эй, девушка, ты как эту колдунью нашла? 

Девушка непонимающе уставилась на мужчину. 

— Она говорит только на арабском, — заметил он и сам обратился к ней на родном языке. 

***

Дело было дрянь. Лейла в очередной раз удивилась тому, что, при всём своём безрассудстве, осталась жива. И вдруг ей на помощь прибежали чужестранцы. Сначала Лейла даже не удостоила их своим вниманием: ну незнакомые люди из другой страны, так чем они помогут? Аллах снова помиловал. Она увидела, как их поля расширились и стали огромными. Это сильные охотники, куда опытнее её, так что колдунья и ахнуть не успела. 

Охотники с интересом смотрели на неё. Лейла наблюдала за ними с удивлением. Неужели она не одна на свете? Неужели есть другие охотники? 

Один незнакомец обратился на неизвестном ей языке. Лейла его не поняла. Зато второй заговорил на арабском. Лейлу удивило то, что он говорил на её языке довольно чисто, без дурацких ошибок и даже приветствовал, как положено, не сократив приветствие до пошлого «салям алейкум». 

— Ты пойдёшь с нами? Нам надо поговорить. 

Лейла внимательно посмотрела на поле. Фабиан даже слегка ослабил защиту поля, чтобы арабка убедилась, что у него нет недоброжелательных намерений. Девушка и сама поняла, что Аллах дал ей возможность узнать больше об охотниках на колдунов, и упускать этот шанс она не собиралась. 

— Как звать тебя? 

— Лейла. 

— Меня зовут Фабиан, а его — Хаген. Скажи мне, ты давно занимаешься охотой на колдунов? 

— Несколько лет. 

— Когда появились странности? 

— Ещё в детстве. Я начала видеть... ну как бы сказать. 

— Я тебя понял. Разноцветное свечение вокруг людей, меняющее цвет в зависимости от чувств и мыслей. 

— После этого ты не испытывала страшные боли? 

— Да. Я думала, что умру. 

На поле мелькнул фиолетовый отсвет. «Её кто-то предал. Кто-то очень близкий»: подумал Фабиан. 

— Когда ты решила сразиться с колдуном, как это произошло? 

— Я просто почувствовала, что я смогу. 

— Ты нигде этому не училась? Тебя никуда не забирали? 

— Нет. 

Фабиан обратился к Хагену. 

— Да тут раздолье колдунам! Здесь не обучают охотников. Проще говоря, перед тобой — самородок. 

— Но всё же ты училась бороться против колдовства? 

— Да. Колдовству и борьбе с ним в моей религии придаётся достаточно большое значение. 

— Больше не встречалась с такими сильными колдунами. 

— Дважды. 

Фабиан сказал Хагену: 

— Эта девочка встречала ещё двух силачей. 

— И побеждала??? 

— Видимо, да, коли сейчас она жива-здорова. 

— Брось, Фабиан, она врёт! 

— Она не может об этом врать просто потому, что она не знает об этом. 

— Но как? Как простой охотник может управиться с силачом? 

— Кобра тоже намного тяжелее мангуста. И, вопреки всеобщему заблуждению, у мангуста нет противоядия от яда кобры. Но в бою со змеёй мангуст за счёт обманных движений и прыжков в сторону уклоняется от укусов, постепенно изматывает змею и выбирает момент, когда вцепиться ей в горло. 

Хаген испытал нечто вроде профессиональной ревности. Эта девочка — не гончая даже, а простая охотница — ухлопала двух силачей, даже не подозревая об этом! 

— А как проходили бои? 

— Первый бой был не очень удачным. Я победила его, но он успел нанести мне серьёзное повреждение. Я очень долго болела, а потом родители привели шейха читать Коран, и он излечил меня от колдовства. 

— Так, у вас могут лечить колдовство? 

— У нас есть люди, которые этим занимаются. 

— Слышишь, Хаген, а ведь мусульмане способны излечивать последствия деяний колдовства. 

— Второй колдун? 

— С этим вышла забавная история, хотя мне было совсем не весело. Просто отец хотел выдать меня замуж и привёл одного богатого и знатного, как оказалось, колдуна. Мне пришлось с ним сразиться — на глазах у родителей. Отец выгнал меня из дома, вот я и болтаюсь по всему свету. 

— То есть он не знал ранее, что ты охотник на колдунов? 

— Нет. 

— А как же ты тогда охотилась? 

— По ночам, когда все спали. 

— Как в Исламе относятся к колдунам? 

Лейла коротким жестом провела рукой по шее. 

— У вас тоже колдунов не жалуют? 

— С чего их жаловать? Скажем, эта колдунья хотела заставить жениха развестись и женить на другой? 

Хаген хмыкнул. Да то, что так возмутило юную арабку — это просто детские игрушки. 

— Ну и что мы с ней делать будем? 

— Возьмём с собой. 

— Фабиан, ты уверен в этом? 

— Уверен. 

— Ты подумай! Она совершенно не обученная и вряд ли согласится служить церкви. 

— Мы можем взять её на учёбу, научим тому, что знаем, и отпустим на все четыре стороны. 

— Но все охотники должны проходить обучение в церкви! Что с тобой сделают, если узнают, что у тебя есть ученица, да ещё мусульманка! 

— А ничего не сделают. Ты так думаешь, потому что тебе промывали мозги и внушали, что церковь всесильна, церковь может покарать, если ты не будешь слушаться, поэтому тебе кажется, что церковь обладает влиянием, хотя это не так. 

— И, тем не менее, ты служишь церкви. 

— Там дают деньги, и я могу заниматься делом, не отвлекаясь на то, где добыть средств на хлеб насущный. Ты сам, Хаген, что умеешь делать, кроме охоты на колдунов? Чем бы ты деньги зарабатывал, если бы в один прекрасный день лишился своего дара? 

Хаген был вынужден признать, что сам больно-то ничего и не умеет. 

— Лейла, ты пойдёшь ко мне в учение? 

Девушка задумалась. Фабиан признал, что она не делает опрометчивых решений. 

— Какой мне резон идти учиться? Я так понимаю, вы христиане? 

— Вроде того. 

— И, следовательно, служите церкви? 

— Да, но ты можешь пойти в учение, но не служить церкви. Или у вас разрешается брать знания только у мусульман? 

— Почему же? Я могу учиться и у христиан. 

Лейла усмехнулась: 

— Чему я должна учиться? 

— Конечно, я не отрицаю твой опыт, но, к примеру, удар. Ты бьёшь неправильно и тратишь слишком много сил. Наверно, у тебя после таких подвигов голова трещит. 

— Как вы догадались? 

— После такой потери сил голова будет болеть. И вообще, другой охотник, поступи он так же, как ты, отбросил бы копыта на первой охоте. 

Лейла насупилась: 

— Докажите. 

Фабиан что-то сделал. Лейла с ужасом поняла, что не может дышать. Она тщетно пыталась вдохнуть. Хаген вспомнил этот трюк, который применяли в отношении непокорных учеников. Лейла начала задыхаться. Она увидела на своём поле постороннее воздействие и из последних сил пыталась его сбросить. Смертельный ужас, попытка вытолкнуть слова шахады 17 из груди… 

— Прекрати! Ты её задушишь! — не выдержал Хаген. 

Фабиан отпустил девушку. Лейла дышала, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Какое это счастье — дышать! 

— Вот теперь ты поняла, что, не будь ты так ловка, любой колдун сделал бы с тобой то же самое. Лишил дыхания, остановил сердце, устроил разрыв сосуда в мозге…. 

Лейла не слышала. До неё, наконец, дошёл смысл хадисов: «Будь одним из обитателей могил», «Если ты дожил до вечера, то не жди, что доживёшь и до утра, а если ты дожил до утра, то не жди, что ты доживёшь и до вечера». 

Лейла слушала хадисы, но не вникала в их смысл. Охота на колдунов была для неё игрой. Опасной, но игрой. И жила она беззаботно и не очень задумывалась об этой жизни. Даже трудные походы были лишь своеобразным развлечением. 

Потому что она считала мир своим домом. Разве тот, кто живёт дома, ждёт от него чего-то плохого? 

Но этот мир не её дом. 

Это чужое, недоброжелательное, безжалостное ко всему живому место. Мир на самом деле — чужбина, враждебная страна, где ты, действительно, не знаешь, суждено ли тебе дожить до следующего утра, даже если тебе удалось дожить до вечера. 

Где живут страшные колдуны, которым ничего не стоит остановить сердце, лишить дыхания или убить каким-то другим образом. Где живут люди, которые забыли об Аллахе и им интересно лишь получше устроиться в этом мире, ради которого они готовы порвать глотку ближнему в прямом или переносном смысле. Мир, где существует закон: съешь сам — или съедят тебя. 

И в этом мире живёт Лейла. Маленькая беззащитная Лейла, которая невесть кем себя возомнила на основании того, что она имеет какие-то способности. Да и способности ли это? Так, деревянная палка в руках младенца, и младенец с этой сабелькой идёт навстречу этому миру и при этом думает, что он грозный и страшный. А на самом деле — кто она? Букашка, которую даже пальцем давить противно — до того она мелкая и ничтожная. 

Лейла скрипнула зубами. Из глаз потекли слёзы. Слёзы! Да, давно она не плакала! Как же ей было страшно. О Аллах, как же страшно! Как ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то сел рядом, сказал, что всё хорошо и её просто напугали. 

Только её никто не утешит. 

— Что это с ней? — удивился Хаген. Но прислушался и понял. И Фабиан понял. Тот же ужас он испытал, когда он превращался в гончего. Он прекрасно понимал её, но ничем не мог помочь. 

Лейла поднялась и с удивлением посмотрела на гончих. Затем услышала звуки свадьбы. Она искренне не понимала, чему радуются эти люди? Какая радость может быть в этом ужасном земном мире? 

— Лейла, знаешь, церковники не ожидают, что мы управимся так быстро. Мы можем задержаться, и я тебя поднатаскаю. 

Арабка устало кивнула. Фабиан вздохнул: повзрослела девочка, раньше она была бесшабашным воином, которому море по колено. А теперь… 

Прозвучал азан. Лейла решила пойти в мечеть. Мужчины там удивились, но не стали задавать вопросы. Поняли, что она пережила великое горе. Хотя, так и есть, она потеряла иллюзию того, что мир безопасен и с благосклонностью смотрит на неё. То же самое переживают сироты, потерявшие родителей, и жены, оставшиеся вдовами, и мужья, лишившиеся семей. 

Мусульманка никогда не молилась с такой искренностью. Только Аллах ей был опорой и путеводителем. В этом мире, страшном мире, ужасном мире, мире свирепых хищников. «Если бы вы знали, что знаю я, то меньше смеялись бы и больше плакали» — сказал пророк Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует. 

***

Арабка в который раз тыкалась носом в песок. Фабиан учил её сопротивляться вешнему воздействию на её поле. Было тяжко: то вдруг парализует ноги, то остановится дыхание, а то и самое кошмарное — перестаёт биться сердце. Лейла видела, как Фабиан давил на её поле, но никак не могла устранить давление — уж очень сильным оно было. Хагену это казалось абсолютно бессмысленным. Ну, куда ей тягаться с гончим? Он так и сказал, на что Фабиан ответил: 

— Лейла — не простой охотник. Как же она тогда победила двух силачей? Нет, она должна научиться сопротивляться мне. Ей придётся сражаться наравне с нами. 

Хаген каким-то сочувствием глядел на мучения девушки. Лейла действительно не простой охотник. Другой бы на её месте заголосил дурным голосом, требуя оставить в покое. А она знай себе, отплёвывала песок, попавший в рот, и снова вставала, готовясь к бою. 

— На сегодня хватит, — сказал Фабиан. 

— Может, продолжим дальше? — не отставала ученица. 

— Ай, какая настырная девчонка, — пробормотал Фабиан на своём родном языке. 

Лейла поняла его и без перевода: 

— Или ты притомился? Ну ладно, отдыхай. 

Гончий усмехнулся, на него уже давно не действовали такие подначки. 

— Если ты так просишь, будет тебе урок, только не запроси пощады! 

Та встала поодаль от него. 

— Бей! 

Охотница с недоумением посмотрела на учителя. Затем, с выражением лица «раз ты так просишь», нанесла удар. Тот его легко отразил. 

— Какой удар сильней — когда бьёшь ладонью или кулаком? 

— Кулаком. 

— Ты, получается, бьёшь ладонью. В результате, ты тратишь много сил, а урон от этого небольшой. 

— Как правильно бить? 

Сжимай силу и бей в одно место. Пробуй. 

Арабка попробовала. Удар и в самом деле стал сильнее, но Фабиан почувствовал её неуверенность. 

— Чего ты боишься? 

— Я боюсь вам навредить. 

— Не бойся. Даже если и повредишь, я смогу быстро восстановиться. 

Лейла тренировалась, но в ударах чувствовалась скованность. Фабиан, желая расшевелить ученицу, стал отражать удары с ленцой, показывая, какая она, Лейла, несерьёзная противница. Она тут же попалась на эту наживку. Ах, так? Сейчас я тебе покажу! Раззадоренная ученица, не сберегая сил, наносила удары один за другим. 

— Всё, Лейла, урок закончен. 

***

День за днём Фабиан натаскивал охотницу. К двум мужчинам Лейла испытывала разные чувства. Если к Фабиану она обращалась с почтением, но без раболепия, то с Хагеном были довольно колкие отношения. 

Фабиан учил Лейлу языку, как учат маленьких детей — называл имена вещей, а она их повторяла. Хагену было приказано делать то же самое. Он подшучивал над ней, неправильно называя вещи, только Лейла видела, что он говорит неправду, и не попадалась. Когда Лейла выучила достаточно слов, Фабиан указывал пальцем на какой-либо предмет и спрашивал: 

— Что это? 

— Небо. 

— Что это? 

— Песок. 

— Что это? 

— Пальма. 

— Что это? 

— Камень. 

Хаген не мог удержаться, чтобы не подшутить. 

— Что это? 

— Песок. 

— Неправильно. Это сахар. 

Лейла ворчала на арабском языке. 

— Что это? 

— Вода. 

— Что делает? 

— Кипит. 

— Что это? 

— Река. 

— Что делает? 

— Течёт 

— Кто это? 

— Птица. 

— Что делает? 

— Летит. 

Постепенно Лейла начала понимать язык настолько, чтобы понять какие-либо простые поручения или разобрать не очень сложный разговор. Фабиан всё учил и учил. Он оказался прав — Лейла была способной ученицей. 

— Пора уезжать, — объявил Фабиан. 

Лейла и Хаген не возражали. Они всегда были готовы к пути. 

— Только перед тем, как отправиться в дорогу, я хочу сказать такую вещь. У силачей есть оружие, чудовищное по своей жестокости, я испытал его на себе, когда сражался с колдуном. Я почти его победил, но колдун заставил своё поле вытянуться и соприкоснуться с моим, а затем затянул меня в псевдомир. Вернее, мой разум. 

Фабиан вздохнул. 

— Псевдомир воспроизводит ситуации, очень реальные. Его задача — сломать человека изнутри, расшатать опоры, на которых он держится. Скажу честно, я был близок к сумасшествию и с трудом сохранил мой разум. Мне удалось втянуть в себя этот псевдомир, и, как оказалось, я могу его воспроизвести. 

Ученики переглянулись: 

— Вначале я хотел обязать вас научиться этому, потому что никто не знает, с чем вы можете столкнуться. Но я много думал и понял, что это слишком опасно. 

— Что произойдёт, если вы это сделаете? 

— Вас втянет в псевдомир. Но вся штука в том, что любую тренировку, если будет слишком опасно, можно будет остановить. Здесь же вы не имеете права на ошибку, и никто вам не поможет, если что-то пойдёт не так. Нельзя упасть в пропасть лишь наполовину. Поэтому я никого не принуждаю. 

— Вы бы что посоветовали? 

— Пройти через это, и как можно скорее. Я не могу поручиться, что какой-нибудь колдун не попытается применить это. Это умение встречается очень редко, но, если вам попадётся тот, кто владеет им, он непременно его применит. 

— Я согласна. 

— Ты, Хаген? 

— Я тоже согласен. 

— Начинаем. 

***

Лейла оказалась в родном городе. Она с подозрением осмотрела обстановку. всё было воспроизведено до мельчайших деталей. Как же она в мгновение ока оказалась в родном городе? Нет, это тот псевдомир! Но до чего же всё реалистично! Вот солнце, которое палило сквозь одежду, сетка паранджи, закрывавшая лицо. И люди! Лейла всегда отличала сон от реальности. Во сне у людей не было полей. А тут — привычное разноцветье! 

Лейла зашла в дом. Странно. По идее, она должна была удивить родителей своим приходом. Но нет, её ждали. Мама была счастлива её видеть, а папа не был ей рад, но не показывал неприязни. 

— Иди ко мне, доченька. 

Лейла доверчиво побрела навстречу матери. Ну что поделаешь, дочерние чувства. Она развела руки, чтобы обнять маму… 

В руке мамы был нож, и он был направлен Лейле в сердце. И при этом её поле ничуть не изменилось! Все те же цвета — радость, любовь. 

Но в руке мамы был нож. И он был взят явно не для того, чтобы готовить. 

— Мама, что с тобой, почему у тебя в руках нож? 

— Какой нож? 

Искреннее удивление. Но нож был в её руке! 

— Лейла, подойди ко мне, я хочу тебя обнять. 

Лейла боялась ножа. Но мама в недоумении сдвинула брови, и Лейла подошла к ней, готовясь в любой момент отскочить. Как оказалось, осторожность была не лишней — мама сделала взмах ножом. Лейла отскочила. 

— В чём дело, Лейла? 

— Мам, но у тебя нож! 

— Лейла, ты здорова? С тобой всё в порядке? 

В её голосе было неподдельное беспокойство. Но в руках — нож! Лейла снова приблизилась, и нож едва не воткнулся в неё. Она почувствовала, что сходит с ума. 

«Ну-ка взяла себя в руки! Это псевдомир, ничего этого нет!» 

Но, действительно, это очень жестоко! Кем надо быть, чтобы так издеваться над чувствами человека к его родной матери? Ведь есть такие бессердечные люди. Лейла решила немедленно покинуть дом (или как его называть в псевдомире?). 

— Лейла, почему ты уходишь? 

Нужно скорее покинуть дом… Скорее… Лейла словно затылком почувствовала опасность. Мама бросилась на неё с ножом! Она едва успела уклониться. Путь на улицу был перекрыт. 

— Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? 

Мамины слёзы жгли сердце Лейлы. Но в руке женщины был нож. Лейла решила вырвать нож из рук матери. Между ними завязалась жестокая борьба. Одно неверное движение — и нож воткнулся в грудь матери. Лейла почувствовала, что вот-вот рехнётся. Она убила свою мать. Немедленно покинув проклятый дом, она собралась завыть. 

Та-ак. А ну быстро успокоилась! Лейла начала бить себя по щекам. Это псевдомир, ничего не было, мама сейчас жива и здорова, а если даже и умерла, то она тут не при чём. 

Далее было такое гадкое зрелище, что язык не повернулся б его пересказать. Тогда Лейла действительно была готова лишиться ума. Она выдержала, но стала опасаться того, что долго она здесь не продержится. 

И как бороться с псевдомиром? Фабиан сказал, что псевдомир разрушает опоры, на которых человек остаётся человеком. И ведь псевдомир уже жестоким образом надругался над любовью Лейлы к матери и её стыдливостью. 

Лейла плыла по реке вниз спиной. Каким странным после этого бардака кажется такое спокойствие. Лейла ждала чего-то ужасного, но река всё несла и несла её. Но вот налетел бурный поток и утопил девушку. Она изо всех сил пыталась выплыть к поверхности. Лейла задыхалась, вот кончился запас воздуха, и она вдохнула воду. Тут же её грудь пронзило, словно стрелой, ужасной болью. Лейла ждала смерти, ждала избавления от этих мучений, но смерть не приходила. 

«Это псевдомир,» — слабо звучало в мозгу. 

Она лежит на берегу. Лейла с трудом села и увидела рядом с собой мудреца. Мудрец начал вести нескончаемую беседу с девушкой, и вот Лейла опять начала погружаться в безумие. Мудрец задавал неожиданные вопросы-ловушки, использовал софизмы, приводил такие фразы, от трудности осмысления которых мозг завязывался в морской узел. Мудрец всё говорил и говорил, Лейла стала убегать, но мудрец догонял её и всё говорил, говорил, говорил. Лейла задыхалась от бега, но мудрец не отставал. 

Псевдомир рушит опоры. Нужен такой стержень, который нельзя сломать, который поможет выдержать. Но что это за стержень? Ох, дорого дала бы Лейла, чтобы узнать это. А ведь псевдомир уже успел стереть значительную часть её воспоминаний. Лейла начала отчаянно искать в том, что у неё осталось, ту опору, которая поможет спасти её разум. 

Имя какое-то — Абдулхаким. Абдулхаким, Абдулхаким — кто же он такой? Лейла не помнила человека с таким именем. Абд — значит раб, аль-Хаким — Мудрый. Мудрый; Тот, Кто всё делает мудро; Тот, у Кого дела правильные; Тот, Кто знает суть, внутреннее содержание всех дел; Тот, Кто хорошо знает мудрое решение, предопределенное Им Самим; Тот, у Кого все дела, все решения, справедливые, мудрые. Кто же это? 

Это Аллах. 

Словно яркая вспышка озарила кромешную тьму. Аллах! Вот та опора, на которую можно всегда опереться! Кто всемогущ в истинном значении этого слова! Лейла без страха взглянула на псевдомир. Тот ничего не мог придумать, чтобы справиться с ней. 

***

Лейла открыла глаза. Фабиан с нескрываемым беспокойством смотрел на неё. 

— Слава Богу! 

— Альхамдулиллях!18 Как Хаген? 

— Он не вернулся… 

Лейла тут же встала. 

— Как подключиться к его разуму? 

— Что ты задумала? 

— Я хочу вернуть его из псевдомира! 

— Ты с ума сошла! 

— Скажи! 

Фабиан взглянул на неё и понял: не отступится. Он рассказал. Лейла села рядом с Хагеном, взяла его за руки, коснулась лбом его лба. 

***

Хаген был в отчаянии, он почти сошёл с ума. 

— Хаген, Хаген! — звал чей-то голос. 

Голос был ему знаком. Он был с сильным акцентом. 

Это голос юной девушки. Известной ему. Но кто эта девушка? Может быть, это очередная ловушка псевдомира? 

— Хаген! — голос позвал ещё настойчивее. 

Нет, это не порождение псевдомира. Он отозвался из последних сил: 

— Я здесь! 

И вот пришла — темноглазая арабка в черных одеждах, безумно знакомая. 

— Кто ты? 

— Я — Лейла! 

Лейла, Лейла. Вот как её зовут. 

— Дай мне руку. 

***

Хаген тяжело дышал. 

— Я не смог. 

Девушка что-то успокоительно забормотала на арабском языке. 

— Теперь перед тобой стоит вопрос, стоит ли её брать с собой? — только и сказал Фабиан. 

***

Шахрада стучала кулаком по Корану, чего категорически нельзя было делать. Это была та самая Шахрада, которая соревновалась с Лейлой за звание лучшей ученицы. Она хотела вообще отшвырнуть мусхаф. 19 Когда Шахрада смотрела в книгу, она всё помнила, но стоило её закрыть — слова разбегались, как стадо верблюдов. Какая-то тетрадь упала со стола. Наставница всегда учила Шахраду, что никогда не стоит упускать какие-либо случайности. В записях была история, как аш-Шафи’и 20 жаловался своему учителю на плохую память. И об этом он написал стихи: 

К Ваки‘у обратил я жалобы свои, что трудно мне запомнить, помоги!   
Он к благочестию меня призвал, сказав, что виноваты в том грехи мои.   
Затем добавил: «Посмотри, ведь знание — свет, так не греши!   
И не забудь, что свет Всевышний не даёт тому,   
Кто непокорным станет вдруг Ему.   


Шахрада усмехнулась — какими пустяками занимаются люди! Ну и бред всё это! Она бы и вовсе бросила учёбу, если бы наставница не приказала ей не выделяться. Самым нелюбимым ею человеком была Лейла. Какая-то простолюдинка, у которой вечно не хватает времени, чтобы готовиться и, тем не менее, имам Абдулхаким выделял её как лучшую ученицу! Её, а не Шахраду! 

Она взглянула в зеркало и усмехнулась. Уж в чём-чём, а в красоте Лейле уж точно с ней не тягаться. Куда ей против древней королевской крови! Шахрада чем-то была похожа на Лейлу, но черты её лица были изящными, точёными. И кто, интересно, такую замухрышку, как та дочь бедуинов, замуж-то возьмёт? Вот сама Шахрада — партия выгодная. Нет, замуж она не пойдёт — у неё и без того было много интересных и важных дел. Ну, когда же придёт наставница? Сил нет никаких! 

— Шахрада! Пора намаз читать! 

— Хорошо, иду. 

Шахрада кое-как взяла омовение, расстелила намазлык. 21 Затем, переждав некоторое время, оставила Коран. А ведь Абдулхаким потратил несколько уроков, чтобы научить девушку почтению к нему! Помнила она, как наставница заставила её порвать мусхаф и топтать его ногами. Какой ужас она испытала, творя такое святотатство. Боялась всех наказаний разом. Но надругалась, таким образом, над Кораном — и ничего! Колдунья ещё смеялась над её ужасом. 

Шахрада решила вызвать джинна наставницы. Сколько ей пришлось биться, чтобы получить это заклинание! Колдунья строго-настрого запретила девушке вызывать её по пустякам. Она колебалась, но потом решила, что пропущенный урок — не признак безделья, тем более, если наставница обещала, но не выполнила своего обещания, — значит, этому есть серьёзные причины. В комнате тут же появился джинн. Шахрада не могла видеть их, но ей было по силам почувствовать их присутствие. 

— Зачем вызывала? — хмуро осведомился дух. Не секрет, что джиннам ужасно не нравилось выполнять всевозможные поручения. Но Шахрада знала — ни в коем случае нельзя давать им спуску, нужно сразу указать, где их место. 

— Почему наставница не пришла ко мне? 

— Она погибла. 

— Как??? 

Джинн понял это как вопрос о том, как именно умерла его хозяйка. 

— Её убили. 

— Точно? 

— Точно, точно, — джинн начал сердиться. Не стоило гневить джиннов, особенно если ты начинающая колдунья. 

— Кто её убил? — спросила Шахрада, успокоившись. 

— Не знаю. 

— Это было намеренное убийство? — вновь спросила она. Колдун тоже не бессмертен. Он запросто мог упасть в выкопанную кем-то яму, или ещё какое-нибудь попустительство могло погубить его. 

— Да, умышленное. 

— Кто это был? 

— Я не могу сказать точно. Они занимаются именно охотой на колдунов. 

— Кто они? 

— Двое мужчин и одна девушка. 

— Опиши их. 

— Один — старый, но крепкий, второй — зрелый, лет сорока. Девушке и двадцати нет. 

— Они арабы? 

— Нет, мужчины — чужестранцы, девушка — арабка. 

— Как она умерла? 

— Госпожа хотела помешать свадьбе. Девушка не дала ей это сделать. Госпожа вышла из толпы, чтобы проучить девушку. Она тоже вышла и напала первой. 

— Что было дальше? 

— Госпожа начала сражаться с девушкой. Затем вмешались чужестранцы. Нападение было неожиданным, она ничего не успела поделать. 

— Девушка и мужчины знакомы? 

— Нет. 

— Я приказываю тебе, лети туда и разузнай о них всё! 

Джинн разозлился: 

— Хорошо, я полечу туда и узнаю о них, но при одном условии — больше ты меня не 

потревожишь. И не вздумай его нарушать — или пожалеешь! 

Про себя Шахрада усмехнулась. Не-е-ет, такого слугу она не упустит. Но внешне придала лицу смиренное выражение. 

— Хорошо, я согласна. 

Джинн исчез. 

***

Фабиан глядел в открытую дверь каюты. Со стороны всё выглядело так, словно он сидел и отдыхал, но на самом деле тот напряжённо думал. Лейла, конечно, была ценным учеником, но она принесла с собой и кучу забот. Хаген учил Лейлу говорить. И постоянно подшучивал над ней. 

— Что это? 

— Корабль. 

— Он какой? 

— Большой. 

— Что делает? 

— Плывёт. 

— Что это? 

— Небо. 

— Оно какое? 

— Синее. 

— Что делает? 

Лейла, с укоризной: что, по-твоему, небо может делать? 

— Лежит. 

— Лежит? Может, оно летит? 

Арабка заворчала, но смысл её слов можно было понять и без перевода: мол, сам сейчас полетишь. Фабиан подумал: ученики, что с них возьмёшь? Они привыкли подчиняться и, как дети, переложили все решения на своего учителя, вот и балуют. А ведь Лейла, хоть и знает много слов, но ещё не разговаривает. Значит, её нельзя оставить одну. 

Но надо было немедленно предстать перед церковью, дать отчёт о проделанной работе. И сделать это он должен был как вместе с Хагеном, так и с его учеником. Нет, Лейлу оставить не получится. Ладно, можно скрыть то, что она принадлежит к охотникам на колдунов. «Сворачиваться» она умела. Можно поменять одежду. Но как скрыть тот факт, что она чужестранка? Она не может разговаривать… 

Есть одна мысль! Лейла вслух выговаривала, что она думает о Хагене. От расправы его спасало лишь то, что она не имела права прикасаться к не махраму, за исключением самых крайних случаев. Ведь она могла задать жару: как-то она рассказывала, как на караван напали разбойники, и она сражалась наравне с охранниками. 

— Лейла! 

Арабка тут же подошла к Фабиану, и он начал ей втолковывать. 

***

Обычно во сне Лейла видела всякую бестолковщину. Но сегодня на корабле ей приснился довольно яркий сон. 

«Мечеть. В классе шуршат калямы: Абдулхаким диктует. 

— Урок закончен. Какие у вас вопросы? 

Лейла спросила: 

— Если человек исповедовал ислам, а потом занялся колдовством, можно ли его считать мусульманином? 

Абдулхаким, не задумываясь, ответил: 

— Нет». 

Лейла проснулась. Не просто так ей приснился этот сон! Это предупреждение. Она волновалась. Ведь скоро корабль подойдёт к берегу. А это чужая страна. Чужбина. Лейла вдохнула. Всё, успокойся, Аллах тебя не оставит. Но страх не покинул девушку. Лейла уже пожалела, что согласилась поехать. Стоять! Где ты будешь учиться охоте на колдунов? И что бы было, если бы ты не встретила этих мужчин? 

И этот сон… К чему бы? 

Вместе с гончими Лейла покинула корабль. Первым делом они пошли на рынок, чтобы купить одежду. Конечно, они могли сделать вид, что не знакомы, и пойти порознь, да боялись, что в чужом городе девушка, не знающая языка, могла заблудиться, и потом — ищи её, свищи. А если вместе пойти — так о необычной попутчице непременно доложат соглядатаи, которых было полно. Так что пришлось следовать плану Фабиана. Они купили крестьянское платье, белый платок и дешёвую булавку. Лейла ушла в лавку переодеться, и, когда она вышла, Фабиан придирчиво присмотрелся к внешнему виду девушки. Она почти ничем не выделялась, кроме того, что была очень смугла и темноглаза. Темный цвет кожи — ещё ничего, кто на солнце целый день работает, тот очень даже сильно загорает. А вот тёмные глаза считались признаком колдовства. Но цвет зрачков нельзя было поменять, и Фабиан, как опытный охотник, мог уверить, что эти приметы — полный абсурд. За всю свою жизнь он видел много колдунов со светлыми глазами, и в жизни их было невозможно отличить от обычных людей. 

Лейле одежда ужасно не нравилась. Она не любила ходить на улице без паранджи или хотя бы никаба. Но о такой одежде придётся забыть, если она не хочет возбуждать любопытных взглядов. На неё и так таращились, а один деревенский парень даже попытался познакомиться с красивой девушкой с большими глазами. Правда, нарвавшись на суровые взгляды охотников, он вспомнил, что у него есть важные дела. 

Закончив со всеми приготовлениями, Фабиан повёл учеников вперёд. Хаген и Лейла испытывали лёгкую неуверенность, а вот Фабиан был непоколебимо спокоен. Итак, они предстали перед священником. На самом деле — перед охотником на колдунов, преданным церкви до мозга костей. «Охотник на охотников» — мрачно пошутил про него Фабиан. 

— Вы выполнили задание? 

— Да. 

Лейла знала, что охотники просто не могут лгать, потому что это сразу проявлялось на поле, и не было возможности это скрыть. Но, правда, была одна тонкость: поле отражает всё буквально, то есть, если поиграть словами, можно и не солгать и правды не сказать. 

— Что это за девушка? 

— Служанка. 

Действительно, Лейла и еду готовила, и одежду стирала. Служанка и есть. 

— Раньше вы не наждались в ней. 

— Просто она — сирота. 

В ушах сразу же прозвучали отцовские «убирайся отсюда», «чтобы я больше тебя не видел». Действительно, кем же она стала, когда отец отрёкся от неё? Сиротой при живых родителях. «Священник» посмотрел на неё, и по насмешливо изогнутым губам и прищуренному взгляду Лейла догадалась, что он думает о том, как ещё мужчины могут воспользоваться подневольной служанкой. 

— Идите в такую-то местность и узнайте, почему там началась эпидемия чумы. 

Троица, закупив немного припасов, отправилась вверх по дороге. Отойдя на достаточное расстояние от города, Хаген воскликнул: 

— Какой ужас! И это священники? Надо было видеть, какими глазами он пожирал Лейлу! 

— Сомневаюсь, что они поверили нашей сказке. Сделали вид — и то хлеб. Вот они какие, посредники между Богом и людьми. Я ещё не такого навидался. Если ты бы знал, что эти праведники вытворяют… 

— Что именно? — спросила Лейла. 

— Такие вещи не рассказывают при маленьких девочках. 

— Ну… 

— Назову самые невинные. Они пьют вино, играют в карты, продают индульгенции… 

— Это листочки об отпущении грехов? 

— Да. 

Арабка не слишком удивилась — длительное путешествие избавило её от множества иллюзий. 

— Если бы я услыхала, что какой-нибудь имам пьёт спиртные напитки или играет в азартные игры, то я бы не стала читать за ним намаз. Что же это? 

— Лес. 

Лейла росла в пустынной стране и имела смутное представление о лесах. Она с удивлением смотрела на большое собрание деревьев. Оно было таким огромным, что ни конца, ни края не ему не было видно. Деревья были огромными, как финиковые пальмы, но с множеством веток и густой листвой. И всё это умещалось в одном слове — лес. 

— Лейла, пойдём, успеешь насмотреться. 

Фабиан стал перечислять названия растений и попадавшихся им на пути животных, Лейла с удивлением повторяла названия. Вот то крупное дерево, листья которого напоминали сильно вытянутые ладони с множеством пальцев — это дуб. У кого листья трепещут при малейшем ветерке — осина. 

— Это земляника. Её можно есть. 

— Можно? 

— Только не собирай, времени нет. 

Лейла сорвала несколько ягодок и съела их. Затем нагнулась ещё раз. И вот обострённое чувство опасности прямо вонзилось ей в затылок! Фабиан и Хаген шли навстречу ей! Предупредить она не успеет. Пока сообразят, что к чему, пройдёт время… 

Лейла звериным прыжком перекрыла расстояние, отделявшее её от гончих, и силой толкнула их в спину, так, что они чуть не упали. Она сама шлёпнулась на дорогу, и тут же ей на спину упало бревно… 

Жуткий хруст и нечеловеческий вой. Фабиан и Хаген сначала не поверили, что так может кричать человек. Но нет, это была их попутчица, и ей срочно требовалась помощь. Гончие быстро убрали бревно и перевернули её на спину. Лейла согнулась в комок, собравшись зареветь. Она прекрасно знала, что те, у кого сломан позвоночник, навсегда остаются калеками. 

Фабиан наклонился над ней. 

— Успокойся, это поправимо. Это можно вылечить. 

Охотники обладают навыками исцеления телесных травм, даже самых серьёзных. Дело оставалось за малым — успокоить перепуганную девчонку. Для исцеления требовалось сосредоточение. 

— Успокойся, Лейла, успокойся, это можно вылечить, только для этого нужно успокоиться. 

Фабиан ласково погладил девушку по голове и незаметно начал воздействие на её поле. 

— Ну, всё, Лейла, представь себе свой собственный позвоночник. Каким ты его видишь? 

— Он белый, с множеством отростков, и разрушен… на множество обломков. 

— Представь себе, что обломки встают на место и склеиваются. 

Её поле засияло, затягивая раны. 

— Теперь попробуй пошевелить ногами. 

Девушка двинула ступней. Но в позвоночнике поселилась ужасная боль, и при любой попытке шевельнуться эта боль становилась настолько непереносимой, что Лейла чуть ли не теряла сознание. 

— Почему… так больно? 

— Травмы позвоночника не так легко вылечить… к вечеру пройдёт. 

— Может, в монастырь её сдать? — предложил Хаген. — И вылечат, и уму-разуму научат. 

— Если ещё раз упомянешь про монастырь — уши оборву, не посмотрю, что гончий,— вдруг сказал кто-то незнакомый. 

Гончие вздрогнули от неожиданности, но оказалось, что это Лейла заговорила на родном языке Фабиана и Хагена. Она произносила слова с сильнейшим акцентом, но не коверкая их, и интонации тоже были правильными. 

— Смотрите, кто заговорил! 

— Ещё поработать над произношением — и дело в шляпе, — заметил Фабиан и простёр руку над лицом, — а теперь — спи. 

Он навеял Лейле сон. Хаген взял на руки спящую девушку. 

— Зря её взяли: охота толком не началась, а она уже попала в такой переплёт. Что дальше будет — вообразить страшно. 

— Она нам жизнь спасла. Если бы бревно упало кому-то из нас на голову, нас бы никакой лекарь не спас. 

— И обязательно было под бревно лезть? 

— Будь бы Лейла такой ротозейкой, какой ты её считаешь, — её бы убили на первой охоте. Раз она решила лезть под бревно — значит, другого выхода не было. 

Они дошли до привала, и Хаген положил свою ношу на место. Лейла проснулась и, поморщившись, уселась на корягу. 

— На намаз? 

— Да. 

— Воды нет. 

— Ничего, я землёй очищусь. 

Лейла убрала с земли дёрн, сказала «бисмиЛлях», 22 хлопнула по ней, а затем обтёрла руки и лицо. Затем, обратившись в сторону киблы, 23 она начала читать намаз. Читала сидя, потому что спина её всё ещё болела. 

Хаген привык, что Лейла, перед тем, как читать намаз, берёт омовение водой, а намаз читает, делая поясные и земные поклоны. 

— Странно ты как-то читаешь. 

— «…Аллах желает вам облегчения и не желает вам затруднения…» 24 — прочитала Лейла на арабском и перевела фразу. Затем она достала чётки и, перебирая их повторяла молитву. 

— Что это ты читаешь? 

— Заговоры от сглаза и колдовства. 

— Неужели ты веришь в колдовство? 

Лейла посмотрела на него выразительным взглядом: 

— Очень интересно это слышать от охотника на колдунов! 

— Инквизиция лишь говорит нам: найдите такого-то и устраните такого-то, но в самом ли деле тот якшается с Сатаной — этого мы не знаем. 

Хаген и вправду относился к охоте на колдунов, попросту как к неприятной охоте, которую кто-то должен делать. Лейла же ненавидела магов от всей души и не жалела себя, чтобы уничтожить их. 

— Если речь идёт о способности видеть поля, то, значит, мы тоже колдуны. 

— Нет! Речь идёт о том, что колдун совершает богомерзкие ритуалы, чтобы бесы вняли ему и исполняли его приказы. 

— Ты говоришь, как церковник, ей-богу. 

— Ох… не люблю ваш язык. Мне тяжело выражать на нем свои мысли. 

Лейла некоторое время молчала, продумывая слова, которые собиралась сказать. 

— Мне не нравится слово «бесы». Если я правильно понимаю, оно используется исключительно в негативном смысле. В первом аяте Корана «Хвала Аллаху, Господу миров» говорится, что Аллах является Господом огромного множества миров. Среди этих миров есть особенный мир, живущий по своим законам — мир джиннов. Слово «джинн» — это имя нарицательное. Оно происходит от слова «иджтинан», что означает «скрытность, невидимое сокрытие». Джинны были так названы потому, что они скрываются от людей и невидимы. Так что же за существа эти джинны? Вид разумных духов, созданных по подобию людей из материи, которая не воспринимается чувствами, истинная их природа и их форма не видимы, они имеют способность к перевоплощению; они едят, пьют, вступают в брак и имеют потомство; дают отчёт в своих действиях в день Страшного суда… 

— Что-то не пойму. То есть, их нельзя ни увидеть, ни услышать? Удобно-то как! Может быть, их вообще не существует! 

— Фабиан, ты видишь у Хагена мозги? 

— Нет. 

— Значит, у тебя мозгов нет! 

Хаген засмеялся. 

— Логика у тебя просто железная: «Чего не вижу — того нет»! Так существует множество вещей, которые нельзя увидеть глазами, но от этого они не перестают существовать! «О да! Клянусь тем, что вы видите, и тем, чего не видите!». 25

— Вот интересно, у вас в Исламе всё по полочкам разложено — пьют, едят, размножаются… 

— Зато в христианстве ты этого не найдёшь! 

— Из чего они сотворены? 

— Из огня: «…и создал джиннов из чистого пламени». 26

— Ты сказала, что они будут одержать ответ в Судный день, и грешные джинны попадут в Ад. Как же они получать наказание в Геенне огненной, если сами сотворены из огня? 

— Ты далеко не первый, кто задал этот вопрос. Жил-был один юноша, и поехал он учиться за границу на долгое время. Когда он вернулся домой, он попросил своих родителей, чтобы те нашли религиозного учёного, который мог бы ответить на три его вопроса. Наконец, когда такого алима нашли, молодой человек обратился к нему с дерзким вопросом: «Кто Вы? Можете ли Вы ответить на три моих вопроса?». «Я — один из рабов Аллаха и, если будет угодно Аллаху, я отвечу на твои вопросы», — ответил учёный. 

«Вы уверены? Предупреждаю, много учёных не смогло ответить на мои вопросы,» — настаивал юноша. «Я буду стараться изо всех сил, с помощью Аллаха, спрашивай», уверенно ответил мусульманский мудрец. 

Тогда студент начал задавать свои вопросы: «Существует ли Бог? Если да, то покажите мне Его форму. Скажите: что такое судьба? Если шайтан (Дьявол) был создан из огня, то почему в конце он будет брошен в ад, который также создан из огня? Может ли огонь навредить тому, кто из огня же сотворён?». 

Вдруг учёный дал юноше пощёчину. 

Молодой человек, потрясённый и оскорблённый этим ударом, возмущённо воскликнул: «Почему Вы ударили меня, Вы не нашли ответа на мои вопросы и рассердились?». «Я не сердит»,— ответил учёный. «Пощёчина — это мой ответ на все три твоих вопроса». «Но я не понимаю Вашего поступка», — продолжал возмущаться юноша. 

Учёный начал объяснять: «Что ты почувствовал, когда я дал тебе пощёчину?». «Конечно же, я почувствовал боль и унижение», ответил юноша. «Этими словами ты утверждаешь, что боль существует?» — спросил учёный. «Да», — ответил студент. «Тогда покажи мне форму боли!»— потребовал мудрец. «Я не могу», — ответил юноша. «Это был мой первый ответ. Все мы чувствуем существование Бога, будучи не в состоянии видеть Его формы... Вчера вечером ты мог себе представить, что я дам тебе пощёчину?» Юноша ответил: «Нет!». «Ты когда-либо вообще думал, что сегодня получишь от меня пощёчину?» — продолжал учёный. «Нет», — ответил юноша. «Это — судьба, — продолжал учёный. — Моя рука, которой я ударил тебя, из чего создана?». «Она создана из плоти», — ответил юноша. «А твоё лицо из чего создано?». «Также из плоти», — ответил юноша. «Что ты почувствовал после того, как я ударил тебя?». «Боль». «Даже притом, что шайтан и Ад были созданы из огня, если Аллах захочет, то адский огонь станет очень болезненным для шайтана», — закончил мудрый учёный». 

— Почему же Сатана начал воевать с человечеством? 

— До того, как Аллах создал человека, на земле жили джинны. Они начали творить нечестие, и Аллах послал против них войско ангелов. Среди пленённых джиннов оказался Иблис, которого взяли с собой на небеса. До того, как встать на греховный путь, Иблис был среди ангелов. Он был одним из самых набожных и осведомлённых жителей Земли, 

он был среди ангелов. В его сердце зародилась гордыня, о которой знал только Аллах. Всевышний пожелал вывести эту гордыню из его сердца, когда повелел ему поклониться Адаму, но он возгордился и стал одним из неверующих. Ну а теперь не мне одной пытаться говорить на твоём языке, пора и тебе научиться хоть немного понимать арабский, — сказала она и зачитала аяты из Корана: 

«Мы сотворили вас и образ мы дали каждому из вас,   
Велели ангелам: «Склонитесь перед Адамом сей же час!»   
Они смиренно поклонились, а дьявол кланяться не стал.   
«Ты почему не поклонился, когда Я это приказал?» —  
Спросил Творец. Ответом было: «Адам ничтожнее меня —  
Ты сотворил его из глины, Тобой я создан из огня».   
Творец велел: «Поди из рая! Превозноситься здесь нельзя!   
Уйди! Ничтожен ты, преступна твоя греховная стезя!»   
— «Хочу — до Часа воскрешенья, чтоб Ты отсрочку мне вручил»,   
Взмолился дьявол. Бог ответил. «Да, ты отсрочку получил»   
А дьявол вновь — «Но Ты заставил меня к блужданиям прийти.   
За это сделаю засаду я на Твоём прямом пути  
Приду я к людям справа, слева, я обовью обманом их,   
И Ты не сыщешь благодарных средь большинства рабов Своих».   
Творец сказал: «Уйди с позором, тебе дороги нет назад!   
Тобой и жертвами твоими наполню Я палящий ад!   
А ты, Адам, изведай милость, возвесели жену свою:   
Высокой волей поселяю её с тобой в моём раю.   
Вкушайте всё, что вы хотите. Но, не желая грех нести,   
Ко древу этому страшитесь хотя б однажды подойти!»   
Но, людям наготу желая от них сокрытую раскрыть,   
К чете приник, смущая, дьявол, ей начал тихо говорить:   
«Вам запретил Господь у древа переступать священный круг,   
Чтоб не вкусили вы бессмертья, не стали ангелами вдруг»   
И клялся он пред ними, добрым себя советником назвал,   
Так обольстил он их, над ними так победителем он стал.   
Когда они вкусили с древа, их нагота явилась им,   
Они листы с ветвей сшивали, смутясь один перед другим.   
Тогда раздался голос Бога: «Вы недостойны райских благ!   
Не запрещал Я разве древа? Не говорил: вам дьявол — враг?»   
— «О Боже наш, — они сказали, — мы изобидели себя,   
Убыток понесём великий, коль не простишь Ты нам, любя».   
Господь ответил: «Уходите! Одни из вас — враги другим.   
Теперь земля — обитель ваша, там пользу вам пока дадим».   
27

— И так началась война людей с Шайтаном. Тот прилагал различные ухищрения, чтобы сбить людей с истинного пути, и одним из них стало колдовство. Что такое колдовство? Колдовство — это соглашение между колдуном и шайтаном: колдун обязуется совершить определённые греховные поступки или какие-либо языческие действия и обряды в обмен на помощь шайтана и исполнение им требований колдуна. 

За тем, что дьяволы читали в давно исчезнувшие дни,   
Покорно в царство Соломона проникли грешные они.   
Царь Соломон греховным не был, смирял досужую молву,   
Неверью дьяволы служили, народ учили колдовству.   
Ещё — тому, о чём вещали остерегавшие уста,   
Харут с Марутом, вавилонских охранных ангелов чета.   
Но те учили, чтобы людям предупрежденье вникло в грудь:   
Мы — искушение, неверным ты, человек земной, не будь!»   
Учились люди — чем супругов благопристойно разводить  
По дозволенью Бога этим они б осмелились вредить.   
Но вот у дьяволов учились вредить себе в теченье лет,   
При этом зная: в жизни вечной для них достойной доли нет!   
Что за свои купили души — куда как худо, всё б изгнать!   
Когда б об этом догадаться, когда бы им про это знать!   


— Раньше шайтаны имели обыкновение подниматься на небеса и подслушивать разговоры ангелов о том, что произойдёт на земле в будущем, о датах смертей и о других сокровенных тайнах. Они передавали эти новости предсказателям, которые, в свою очередь, передавали их людям. Люди воспринимали сказанное предсказателями как истину. Так как предсказатели тоже верили шайтанам, шайтаны стали лгать им до такой степени, что добавляли к одному правдивому слову семьдесят слов лжи. Люди стали записывать сообщения шайтанов в книги. Сыны Израиля тоже стали считать, что джинны знают сокровенное. Когда был ниспослан пророк Сулейман, мир ему, он собрал эти книги и спрятал у себя под троном. И любой демон, который осмелился добраться до трона, сжигался. Сулейман, мир ему, говорил: «Любому, кто утверждает, что демоны знают сокровенное, я отрежу голову!». Когда Сулейман и его учёные, которые знали об истине Сулеймана, умерли, пришло другое поколение, которому дьявол явился в облике человека и обратился к сынам Израиля: «Хотите, чтобы я указал вам на несметные сокровища?». Они ответили: «Да!». Он сказал им: «Копайте под этим троном», а затем указал на трон Сулеймана». Они спросили его: «Почему бы тебе не подойти ближе?». Он ответил: «Нет, я подожду вас здесь, это сокровище может уничтожить меня». Когда они раскопали захоронённые книги, сатана сказал им: «Сулейман управлял людьми, демонами, животными и птицами только при помощи этого колдовства». 28

— Среди колдунов есть такие, которые, надев на ноги коранические листы, входят в туалет, и такие, которые пишут коранические аяты с помощью различных нечистот. Некоторые пишут суру «Фатиха» наоборот, а другие совершают молитву в состоянии осквернения, не очищаясь. Другие приносят жертву шайтану, не произнося имя Аллаха при заклании животного, а затем бросают жертву в месте, на которое указывает шайтан. Среди них есть те, кто, помимо Аллаха, обращается к звёздам и совершает им земной поклон. Бывает, что колдун прелюбодействует с собственной матерью или дочерью. А некоторые пишут фразы-талисманы на непонятном языке, содержащие в себе богохульство и неверие. 

Отсюда видно, что джинн никогда не служит колдуну бескорыстно. Чем больше колдун погружается в неверие, тем ревностнее служит ему джинн и тем скорее выполняет его поручения. Если же колдун станет проявлять нерадение в том, чего требует от него шайтан из дел неверия, то шайтан перестанет служить ему. Поэтому колдун и шайтан являются партнёрами, помогая друг другу в том, что есть ослушание Аллаха. 

Близится время магриба.29 Передают, что посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, сказал: «Когда наступит ночь, держите своих детей при себе, ибо, поистине, в это время шайтаны расходятся по земле, а когда часть ночи пройдёт, можете отпускать детей, и закрывайте двери и поминайте имя Аллаха, ибо шайтан не откроет закрытую дверь; завязывайте свои бурдюки и поминайте имя Аллаха, накрывайте свои сосуды и поминайте имя Аллаха — или хотя бы кладите что-нибудь сверху на сосуды и гасите свои светильники». Проще говоря, в тёмное время суток не стоит разговаривать о джиннах и шайтанах, ибо про нечистого речь — нечистый навстречь. 

Лейла промолчала. 

— Я сама испытала на себе действие колдовства. Когда я убила очередного колдуна, он проклял меня. Тогда я не обратила на это внимания — право, не благословлять он меня будет за то, что я его убила. На следующий день я слегла с лихорадкой и головной болью. Когда мне стало ещё хуже, родители позвали лекаря, и он вынес приговор — это была чума. Тогда отец вытащил в пустыню палатку, оставил там запас воды и повёл меня туда, а сам заперся в доме и никого к себе не пускал. 

— Как же безжалостен твой отец, чтобы так с тобой поступить! — ужаснулся Хаген. 

— Какой есть, — холодно ответила Лейла, давая понять, что она не желает разговаривать на эту тему. Было видно, что девушка жалела, что вообще начала этот разговор, — но, если подумать, то, как ещё можно было предотвратить эпидемию? Тогда я была близка к смерти, но, видимо, мой срок ещё не наступил — мне приснился мужчина в белых одеждах, который сказал мне: «Не думай, что Аллах оставил тебя» и прочитал надо мной суры из Корана. На следующий день я выздоровела и вернулась домой. Лекарь тогда очень сильно удивился, говорил, что это чудо, что мне удалось вылечиться от чёрной смерти. Зато уверил, что люди, которые переболели чумой, могут больше её не бояться. 

Было видно, что Лейла недоговаривала, но эти вспоминания были для неё очень тяжелы, и гончие не стали настаивать на более подробном рассказе. 

***

Шахрада побрела в другой квартал. Идти было далеко, но не стоило привлекать к себе внимание, и поэтому девушка шла пешком, кляня всё на свете и думая, что жизнь колдуна — отнюдь не безграничная власть. Но, увы, она не могла, как наставница, переноситься по воздуху. 

Цель была достигнута. Шахрада постучала в дверь, и ей открыл колдун. Конечно, он догадался, кто изволил пожаловать в гости, но не выказал явной радости. 

— Зачем пришла? 

— Учиться. 

— У тебя есть наставница! 

— Уже нет. 

— Что с ней? 

— Её убили. 

— И какого черта я должен тебя учить, раз твоя наставница погибла таким глупым образом? 

— Вот о том, как она погибла, тебе следует узнать. 

— И что мне с того? 

— Эх, если бы ты знал… В общем, у меня есть интересные новости, я расскажу их тебе, а ты возьмёшь меня в свои ученики. 

— Наверняка какая-нибудь чепуха, ради которой я должен тратить своё драгоценное время! 

Шахрада лишь усмехнулась. Колдуны не отличаются добродушием, и его грубость её не испугала. 

— Для начала послушай вот что. В моём квартале творились такие вещи — стоит колдуну поселиться там, и через некоторое время его находят мёртвым. Помнишь Абу Умайю? 

— Да, я его помню. 

— Он тоже погиб. Это не наводит на какие-нибудь мысли? 

— Ладно, давай говори свои новости. 

— Нет-нет-нет, сначала ты обещай, что если я сообщу тебе нечто важное, ты будешь меня учить. 

— Хорошо, но смотри, если хоть раз соврёшь — выгоню и разговаривать не стану. 

— Приехал в город шейх, очень сильный колдун. Он был сосватан к одной невесте, но потом его нашли убитым в её доме. Сама невеста исчезла, её больше никто не видал. 

— Кто эта девушка. 

— Лейла, дочь Умара. У неё было очень странное поле, и я не могла понять, что оно показывает. 

— Опиши его. 

— По нему мчатся большие и малые вихри. Когда Лейла гневается, они выстраиваются в правильном порядке. 

— Что дальше? 

— Через некоторое время я узнала от джинна наставницы, что её убили люди, занимающиеся охотой на колдунов. Среди них оказалась Лейла. 

— Так это она убила Абу Умайю и того шейха? 

— Да. 

— Кто эти люди? 

— Чужестранцы. 

— Как была убита твоя наставница? 

— Лейла выгнала наставницу со свадьбы, не дав ей совершить колдовство. Наставница собиралась сразиться с ней, но вышли чужестранцы и убили её. Затем охотники и Лейла познакомились, и она поступила к ним в учение. 

— Как звать чужестранцев? 

— Фабиан и Хаген. 

Колдун не знал этих людей. Шахрада поделилась своей мыслью. 

— Заметь, они убили только мою наставницу, но больше никого не тронули. Значит, есть тот, кто направляет их действия. 

— Ладно, Шахрада, будет тебе обучение. Теперь иди. Надеюсь, ты сделала так, чтобы родители не заметили твоего отсутствия? 

— Может, на время моего обучения нам стоит заключить брак? 

Колдун скорчил рожу. Кому, как не им, знать, какие жены получаются из ведьм? Да и саму Шахраду идея ужаснула, и она пожалела, что высказала её вслух. Колдун ей не нравился, больно уж страшный и старый. 

Союз колдуна и джинна нередко является подневольным, поэтому отношения их отличаются взаимной ненавистью и враждой. Джинн всячески вредит колдуну и его семье и нередко убивает его детей в утробе матери, или делает его самого или его жену бесплодными. Поэтому некоторые колдуны, желая обзавестись наследником, были вынуждены бросать своё греховное занятие. 

***

Одним из преимуществ охотников на колдунов являлось то, что они могли не бояться чумы. Каждому из гончих нередко приходилось бывать в зачумлённых городах и искать колдунов, наславших на поселение чёрную смерть. 

Страшная картина открылась их глазам. Гончие были к ней привычны, а вот Лейла была поражена до глубины души. 

Свинцовые тучи нависли над городом, окрашивая всё в серый цвет. От этого каменные стены казались ещё мрачнее, словно выпивая и без того слабый свет. Мёртвые люди лежали на грязной мостовой и мимо них пробегали крысы. На шеях у некоторых были видны черные опухоли с нарывами — бубоны. Лишь безмолвными призраками мимо них проходили чумные доктора в широкополой одежде и в зловещих масках с клювами. Горбатая старуха с клюкой увидела путников и закричала: 

— Уходите отсюда, здесь — чума! 

Ужасное вспоминание всплыло перед глазами Лейлы: 

«В палатке было невыносимо жарко — она лишь незначительно защищала от палящего солнца. Лейла плачет — ей было безумно страшно умирать в одиночестве, брошенной всеми из-за страха перед болезнью. К тому же ей становилось всё хуже и хуже, временами девушка впадала в бред, но, тем не менее, она ни на минуту не теряла осознания того, что происходит. Она тяжело дышала, временами кашляла, из-за чего на губах её выступала кровавая пена, и без конца прикладывалась к кувшину с водой, пока силы окончательно не оставили её. Тогда её душу наполнило отчаяние, и она стала молить о смерти, потому что у неё не осталось сил терпеть муки болезни и жажды». 

— Да, тут нас встречают хлебом-солью, — прокомментировал Хаген. 

— Посланника, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, спросили о чуме, и он сказал: «Это укол врагов ваших — джиннов, и у каждого есть на то свидетельство», — изрекла Лейла. 

— Бесы, говоришь, виноваты? Причём тут тогда колдун? — усмехнулся мужчина, за что удостоился сердитого взгляда. 

— Колдун приказал джиннам убить людей. Вот только зачем ему это? 

— Затем, — ответил Фабиан, — что с бедняков прибыль небольшая, вот и сокращает численность населения. 

И вот теперь и предстояло отыскать колдуна, бесчеловечного настолько, что он готов так просто заставлять людей умирать от чумы. 

Мимо по соседней улочке прошёл человек в дорогой одежде и с цельным, здоровым полем. Вслед ему устремились неприязненные взгляды. 

— Кто этот человек? 

— Это Владислав, — ответил им прохожий, — говорят, с Дьяволом якшается. 

— С какой стати? 

— С такой! Он по чумному городу разгуливает, словно у себя в саду, и ему бы хоть бы что! 

У Лейлы кольнуло сердце. Предчувствие показало, что это и был колдун, а она убедилась - им не стоит пренебрегать. 

— Как вы думаете, он может быть колдуном? — спросила она. 

— Дыма без огня не бывает, — ответил Фабиан. 

— Чует моё сердце, с ним не всё так просто… 

— Тогда вечером мы нанесём ему визит. 

***

Лейла вышла в чёрной походной одежде и выпрыгнула из окна. 

— Если ты ещё будешь так долго копаться…— начал было Хаген. 

— Потом будете ругаться, а теперь — вперёд! 

Троица бесшумно передвигалась по улице. Гончие были в «свёрнутом» состоянии, а Лейла, будучи охотником, — нет,. Они внимательно просматривали дорогу, потому что трёх крадущихся людей в чёрной одежде могут принять за воров. 

Или — вот будет весело — за колдунов! 

Они дошли до нужного дома, и Лейла достала отмычки. По уверенным движениям девушки гончие поняли, что она ими пользовалась, и не раз. Хаген только покачал головой — нечасто увидишь у человека, на родине которого ворам отрубали руку, воровской инструмент. 

Они вошли в дом и увидели хозяина, сидящего за бухгалтерскими книгами. 

— Здравствуйте. Что вы забыли у меня дома в столь поздний час? 

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, жлоб мордастый, — пробормотала Лейла. 

Хаген было улыбнулся, но тут же похолодел. 

Поле Владислава было, как у обычного человека! 

— Дура! — злобно прошипел Лейле. 

Чуяло сердце её! Всё дело завалила! Им теперь придётся удирать из города, как самым обычным ворам! Да с таким охотником только одни убытки! Хаген довольно отчётливо вообразил, как он срезает ивовый прут и, перегнув через ногу, хлещет им арабку, чтобы впредь не лезла со своими предчувствиями! 

Лейла тоже видела поле, но чувство опасности, исходящее от этого человека, тревожило её, как тревожит голодного запах припрятанного съестного. Они с Фабианом обменялись выразительными взглядами. 

— В монастырь сдам, — снова прошипел Хаген. Он увидел, что арабка вспыхнула, но не собиралась отступаться от своего. 

— Вы колдун? — спросил Фабиан. 

— Нет, — ответил Владислав, — вам нечего тут ловить. 

Лейле показалось, что он переигрывает. Ну не должен человек, когда к нему домой врываются три подозрительных незнакомца, быть таким спокойным! И она решилась. 

— Нет! — закричал Хаген. Им было запрещено убивать простых людей, и за это полагалась суровая кара. 

Владислав увернулся от удара! Это могло значить только одно — он мог видеть поля. 

Он сам понял, что выдал себя и развернул своё поле. Перед ними предстал силач. Хаген быстро отшвырнул Лейлу за спину, чтобы её ненароком не зашибли. Та не стала корчить из себя несправедливо обиженную, понимая, что в данный момент не стоит путаться под ногами у наставников. Хаген и Фабиан напали одновременно и быстро убили колдуна. По лестнице затопала охрана. Охотники, не сговариваясь, выбежали на улицу. Надо было вернуться в гостиницу, иначе, обнаружив мёртвого колдуна и трёх исчезнувших незнакомцев, охранники догадаются, что к чему. 

Только они оторвались от преследователей, как услыхали, что им на встречу идут полицейские. Сзади за ними гналась охрана. Дело было патовое. Лейла увидела нависающую над дорогой крышу, она с разбегу прыгнула на неё и подтянулась. Гончие сделали то же самое. Пробежавшись по крыше, они выскочили на другую улицу и помчались, что есть сил. Хаген опасливо смотрел на Лейлу — не собьётся ли она? Нет, она бежала, не сбавляя скорости, наравне с ними, только уж больно тяжело дышала. И тут же сообразил, что бежит она явно из последних сил, но её подхлёстывала гордость и нежелание подвести товарищей. 

Хаген с запоздалым стыдом подумал, что повёл себя по отношении к ней просто по-свински. Ведь она догадалась, что Владислав — колдун! И ещё какой колдун, раз он умудрился их, гончих, обмануть. 

Вот и гостиница. Фабиан и Хаген залезли в открытое окно своего номера. Лейла кое-как перевалилась через окно животом. И тут же у неё возникло ощущение, что в пересохшее горло воткнулись иголки. Лейла скорчилась в приступе мучительного кашля. Фабиан едва успел подвести к тазу у умывальника, как её вырвало. Затем Лейла упала на кровать и больше не вставала. 

— Фабиан, я, конечно, понимаю, что без неё нам бы не удалось разоблачить колдуна, но если дело так дальше пойдёт, мы её просто уморим! 

— Нам суждено было встретить эту девочку, и мы не можем с ней расстаться. 

***

Лейла проснулась на фаджр. Но о том, чтобы встать на намаз, не было и речи. Сил у девушки не было вообще, а мышцы рёбер, живота и ног словно были туго натянуты и на любую попытку пошевелиться отзывались такой болью, что арабка скрипела зубами. 

— Ну-ну, дома будешь лежать, — сказала она сама себе и увидела яблоко. К горлу подступила желчь — совсем незавидное положение. Это значило, что сегодняшняя беготня была ей не по силам, и она надорвалась. Лейла вспомнила, как один хозяин заставил лошадь везти слишком тяжёлую телегу. Груз лошадь довезла, но потом отказывалась от еды и под вечер околела. 

Лейла не испугалась смерти. Просто ей стало жаль, что она не сможет прочитать намаз. Ну, может, стоило добраться до умывальника? Лейла разогнула ноги и перевернулась на живот. Затем она медленно, с усилием поползла к умывальнику. До него было несколько шагов, но эти шаги казались вечностью. Тело отзывалось болью, но Лейла ползла вперёд. Ничего, боль была вполне терпимой. А раз не суждено этой ночи пережить, она сможет встретить смерть с омовением. 

— Лейла! 

Она даже не вздрогнула. 

— Умирать собралась? — спросил Хаген. 

Лейла почуяла лёгкую иронию и ощетинилась. 

— Ну что с тобой делать, горе луковое. Вот учишь вас, учишь, а всё равно наука впрок не идёт. 

Хаген стал лечить её поле. Боль тут же исчезла. Лейла почувствовала себя полной дурой — ну конечно, навык самоисцеления! 

— Помирать собралась? Ну-ну, — но в голосе не было издёвки. 

***

Утром охотники расплатились с хозяином гостиницы и покинули город. 

— Лейла, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — промолвил он и рассказал о документе, заключённом с главой охотников. 

Девушка некоторое время молчала, мрачнея всё больше и больше. 

— Что тебя беспокоит? 

— Я подумала вот о чём: Церкви не выгодно, чтобы число гончих увеличивалось. Их посылают на борьбу с самыми опасными колдунами, да хотя бы с тем же Владиславом. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом — сокращается и число опасных колдунов, и неудачливых гончих. Спрашивается, зачем? 

Лейла вскинула брови: 

— Скажи, Фабиан, тебе дали учителя? 

— Нет. 

— Когда ты стал учителем Хагена, что говорили по этому поводу? 

— Особого энтузиазма не проявили, — Фабиан встревожился, — Что ты хочешь сказать? 

— Я думаю, что Церковь сговорилась с колдунами. 

От подобного заявления Фабиан споткнулся на ходу, хотя его было очень трудно сбить с ног. 

— Я ровным счётом ничего не понимаю в политике, но, видимо, где-то интересы Церкви и колдунов пересеклись. И они решили, что лучше худой мир, чем добрая война. Но нужен был гарант перемирия, потому что колдуны в любой момент могли нарушить договор. И этим гарантом стали охотники на колдунов. 

— Но… как тогда появились охотники? Получается, нас специально для этого вывели? 

— Не совсем. Просто в улье стали появляться ненормальные пчёлки с болезненной перестройкой поля и повышенной ненавистью к себе подобным. В начале их уничтожали, но потом поняли, что они как раз подходят под эти цели. Передали этих пчёл-ренегатов под попечительство Церкви, чтобы они служили её интересам… и интересам колдунов. И, естественно, строго следят, чтобы они не вышли из-под контроля. Чушь всё это, что если появится глава охотников, тайная инквизиция выйдет из подчинения. В конце концов, всегда можно договориться. На что охотники едят, одеваются? Деньги же им не с неба падают. 

Для гончих это стало величайшим потрясением. Лейла рассказывала историю про одного слепого, которому его недуг не мешал быть счастливым, ведь у него были лучший друг, хорошая жена и замечательный сын. В город приехал врач, который стал лечить его, но предупредил, что он может прозреть в любой момент. В один из дней это произошло, и прозревший побежал в спальню, чтобы поделиться этой новостью, и увидел, что его жена изменяет ему с другом. Огорчённый, он пошёл в другую комнату, но там его сын что-то крал из шкафа. Тогда мужчина прокричал: «Поистине, этот врач — шайтан!» и лишил себя зрения. 

Прежний мир рушился. Всё, что с ними происходило, было сплошной ложью. В уме Хагена пропел ехидный голосок: «Всю жизнь ты думал, что сражаешься во имя благородного дела, а на самом деле ты служил интересам колдунов!». Фабиану тоже было малоприятно узнать, что он был пешкой в политических играх. И тогда прозвучал извечный вопрос: 

— Что делать? 

Лицо Лейлы было жёстким, словно вытесанным из дерева. Ветер развевал её юбку. 

— Я не знаю, что вы будете делать, ребята, но если предпочтёте закрыть на это глаза, то лучше я вернусь на родину, и буду искать себе подобных, чтобы воевать с колдунами. Не смогла стать невестой — буду муджахидом, 30 ин шэ Аллах! 

Гончие и сами поняли, что сделать вид, как будто ничего не произошло, будет… нехорошо. 

— Значит… война? — спросил Фабиан. 

— Не для того я всю жизнь убивал колдунов, чтобы служить им! — заявил Хаген. 

— Но если поднять восстание, готова ли ты к тому, что заварится кровавая каша? — обратился учитель к Лейле. 

Та лишь мрачно усмехнулась — жизнь избавила её от излишней сентиментальности. 

— Не бывает войны без крови. 

Погода была ветреная — под стать их настроению. Ветер приминал траву, играл одеждой. Между тремя был заключён негласный договор приложить все силы в войне с колдунами. 

***

Шахрада была старательной ученицей. Колдун был доволен — ещё немного и можно было бы закончить обучение. Он передал сведения, кому надо, и вскоре поступил приказ отправить Шахраду на убийство Лейлы. 

Колдун сказал: 

— Твоё обучение закончено. Теперь ты самостоятельна и не нуждаешься в моей помощи. 

Шахрада кивнула. 

— Тебе дан приказ: ты должна найти Лейлу и убить её. 

Девушка разозлилась: 

— Слушай, старый дурак, как я, по-твоему, должна её отыскать? Шайтан только знает, где она теперь! 

— Ничего не знаю, не я это придумал. Отыщи и убей её! 

— А вот не пойду! Если им надо, пусть сами её разыщут и убьют! Если смогут. 

— Шахрада! Ты должна выполнить это задание! Иначе ты узнаешь, как поступают с отступниками! 

— Как с ними поступают? 

— Убивают. Не надейся, что ты избежишь этой участи. 

Шахрада задумалась и пришла к ужасной догадке: 

— Так охотники на колдунов… 

— Занимаются тем, что уничтожают отступников. Поверь, если им приказали кого-то убить, они того хоть из-под земли достанут. 

— Что же Лейлу не наняли? 

— Упустили её, теперь её можно только устранить. Иди, Шахрада, и займись этим. 

***

— Может, дождёмся главу охотников? — предложил Хаген 

— В этом ты похож на последователей одной секты, — отрезала Лейла. — Перед судным днём появится имам аль-Махди, который поведёт за собой мусульман. И они ждут его появления. Когда ты говоришь: «Давай сделаем то-то и то-то…» они говорят: «Нет, я жду аль-Махди. А ведь многие не дождались. И даже если аль-Махди придёт, захочет ли он себе таких помощников, которые ничего не делали, а сидели, сложа руки! Может, глава охотников никогда не появится!? Мы и сами без него кое-что можем! 

— Наша задача на данный момент — чтобы как можно больше охотников узнало то, что знаем мы, — сказал Фабиан, — но не подняли раньше времени восстания. Мы пойдём в одно поселение, где обучают охотников. От нас не ждут, что мы так быстро управимся, так что мы можем потянуть время. 

Охотники шли быстрым шагом. Хаген смотрел на Лейлу: нет ли признаков утомления? Нет, подобный шаг она переносила легко, даже умудрялась есть землянику на ходу. 

— А мне? — спросил он. 

Лейла сорвала веточку. Ягоды оказались такими кислыми, что скулы свело. Девушка неосторожно хихикнула, и Хаген сразу догадался, что незрелые ягоды достались ему неслучайно. Он подобрал с земли ветку и погнался за ней. 

***

Холодная капля сорвалась с еловой лапы и упала спящему на нос. Лейла поморщилась и проснулась. Был дождь, и в лесу было довольно холодно. Ей хотелось сжаться в комочек и не двигаться, но всё же девушка заставила себя вылезть из-под ёлки и размяться. Кровь разбежалась по всему телу, и она, наконец, согрелась. 

Дело шло медленно. Было ясно, что сделано всё, чтобы помешать охотникам сговориться. Их посылали искать колдунов в разные места, притом редко посылали два раз в одно и то же место. Но кое-чего им удалось добиться: охотники и гончие всё чаще сворачивали с дорог, чтобы рассказать друг другу правду о происходящем. Неизвестно, кто ненавидел колдунов больше, чем охотники, поэтому весть о том, что они служат интересам колдунов, не самым лучшим образом сказалась на их настрое. Были даже случаи откровенного неповиновения, охотники прекращали выполнять приказы и уходили в неизвестном направлении. Церковники тщетно пытались найти смутьянов, но охотники, как и колдуны, тоже умели хитрить. 

Фабиан проснулся. Хагена не было — ему было сказано, что обучение окончено и нужно работать самостоятельно. Конечно, им не хотелось расставаться, но не повиноваться решению Церкви — выдать себя. 

— Что ты думаешь, Лейла, моя проницательная дикарка? 

Та не обиделась и ответила, глядя на котёл над горящим костром: 

— Мне кажется, восстание никогда не начнётся. 

— Ошибаешься. Смотрела когда-нибудь на кипящую воду? Кажется, уже вечность прошла, а всё никак не закипит. И вдруг она начинает бурлить. 

— Бывало, — отозвалась она. 

— Это всё от того, что вода нагревается довольно медленно, но неуклонно движется к кипению, — рассуждал Фабиан над котлом, в котором варилась рыба. 

— Я боюсь, что оно прекратится само собой. 

— Охотники не слишком довольны своим положением, и Церкви приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы держать их в повиновении. Чтобы произошёл большой взрыв, нужна маленькая искра. 

— Только не дать бы этой искре затухнуть. 

— И вот тебе третье сравнение. Лесные пожары трудно остановить. 

***

И всё же восстание нельзя сравнить ни с водой, ни с костром, ни с порохом. Возмущение в людях копится постепенно. Так же постепенно закипает вода. Появляются первые пузырьки — люди говорят крамольные вещи, происходят стычки с угнетателями, но войной это назвать нельзя. Только когда у восставших накопится достаточно сил — достаточно, казалось бы, незначительного события, в другое время не вызвавшего бы возмущения, чтобы произошёл взрыв. 

И той искоркой стал мятеж в учебном монастыре. Учитель тайком рассказал послушникам о происходящем. На очередном занятии, когда какой-то ученик проявил строптивость, другой учитель, служитель церкви, применил обычный метод усмирения — остановил дыхание, и только когда ученик был близок к смерти, возобновил его. Другие ученики, которые и так горели ненавистью к мучителям, от ярости просто потеряли всякий страх. Они сообща напали на учителя и убили его. Зачинщик мятежа присоединился к ним, и они сбежали из монастыря. 

Это стало вспышкой, искрой, сигналом… Не важно, как называть. Главное — охотники подняли бунт и разом престали повиноваться церкви. Они стали объединяться, высвобождать учеников из монастырей… 

Назревала война — между охотниками и колдунами. 

***

Если Шахрада и хотела убить Лейлу, то только за её неуловимость. Стоило добраться до какой-нибудь местности, как оказывалось, что охотницы и след простыл. 

Ей уже было известно, что охотники восстали против церкви. Их надо будет усмирять. Но это могут сделать только колдуны. Значит, быть войне. А мало ли что может произойти на войне. Лейла и без её участия может отправиться на тот свет. 

Теперь нужно было тянуть время… 

***

Охотники на колдунов организовали временные поселения. В одном из них и жили Лейла с Фабианом. В один прекрасный день в поселение зашёл гончий — зрелый мужчина сорока лет. 

— Хаген! — Лейла встретила его с радостью, но обниматься не стала, памятуя, что он не приходился ей близким родственником. 

— Вот, гостинцев тебе привёз, — и подарил ей финики и арабскую саблю. 

— Транжира, — сказала она, как бы осуждая за такое мотовство, но её лукавый взгляд и детский восторг подтверждали обратное. 

— ДжазакаЛлаху хайран31 — и взмахнула саблей. Оружие ей понравилось — не слишком тяжелое, с удобной рукоятью. Мужчины смотрели, усмехаясь. 

— Ва йаки,32 — ответил Хаген. 

В котлах пыхтела каша. Фабиан был озабочен: у колдунов был свой тыл — церковь, а у охотников — нет. Значит, нужно было начать войну как можно скорее, пока повстанцы ещё не теряли силы от голода. Но вся загвоздка была в том, что охотники были приучены действовать поодиночке, и организовать из них единое войско было невозможно. Выходом было бы, кстати, появление главы охотников, но в этом случае они не будут отличаться от последователей секты, о которой упоминала Лейла. Правда, и колдуны не склонны действовать сплочённо. Значит, нужно будет как можно скорее объединиться и начать бой. 

Лейла думала — есть финики или не есть. Ей очень хотелось их попробовать, давно она их не ела, но потом решила сберечь еду для боя — мало ли что. А вот и каша. Лейла подала тарелку и, получив свою порцию, приступила к еде. 

К ним прибежал посыльный: 

— Колдуны собираются! 

Охотники немедленно вскочили на ноги. 

***

В поселении собралось множество охотников и гончих. Люди всё прибывали и прибывали. И такой же грозовой тучей собирались колдуны. 

Скоро должен быть бой. 

Лейла сидела на земле, покрытой жухлой травой. Осень. Для арабки это было необычным зрелищем: зелёные хвойные деревья и различные оттенки жёлтого, красного, оранжевого. А над всем этим висело пасмурное небо, серое, как войлок. Лейла жадно всматривалась во всё, что её окружает, словно стараясь запомнить все до мельчайших подробностей. Ей было страшно. При мысли о том, что она видит это в последний раз, ей хотелось бежать, куда глаза глядят. Она сдержалась — бежать с поля боя являлось страшным грехом перед Аллахом, и даже если таким низким образом она убережёт свою жизнь, её ждёт позор и земной, и в последующей жизни. Если колдуны победят — тем более придётся забыть о спокойной жизни. Нет, если умереть, то только в бою, и это будет смертью шахида. 33

Такую возможность упускать было просто глупо, а сейчас перед ней стояла главная задача — отдохнуть перед боем, не терзая душу лишними страхами. Лейла достала Коран и стала читать нараспев. Конечно, не стоило брать мусхаф с собой, если не было возможности его уберечь, но кто знал, что она угодит в самый котёл войны? 

Страх прошёл, и осталась сосредоточенность. Ни одной лишней мысли. 

— Начинаем бой! — побежал человек по лагерю. Лейла немедленно встала и отправилась на поле брани. Она была готова — чёрный походный костюм, ножны с саблями, висевшие за плечом. Сейчас Аллах решит её судьбу. Лейла заняла своё место в стане охотников. Напротив них стояли колдуны. Противоборствующие стороны замерли в ожидании. Подул холодный ветер, от которого пошли мурашки по коже. 

— Вперёд!!! 

Это был необычный бой. Простой человек увидел бы людей, совершающих непонятные телодвижения, и лишь время от времени некоторые падали замертво. Но для тех, кто мог видеть, стояло самое пекло. Лейле некогда было об этом думать — она уже сражалась с колдуном и почти победила его. Но другой пришёл своему товарищу на подмогу и нанёс оглушающий удар. Последним её чувством была детская обида — умерла, не унеся за собой ни одной жизни. 

***

Лейла вздрогнула и очнулась. Она лежала на полу, на каком-то тряпье. Вскочив на ноги, она огляделась вокруг, и поняла, что находится в монастыре, где лежали раненые и умирающие. 

— Что происходит? — в ответ ей длинно и цветисто выругались. Дело — дрянь. Колдуны потеснили охотников, и те понесли серьёзные потери. 

Её искал мрачный Фабиан, на поле которого Лейла прочитала грусть с явственным оттенком горя. 

— Что случилось? 

— Хаген умирает. 

Лейла устало вздохнула — война убила все её чувства. Девушка последовала за гончим в келью. В ней она увидела мужчину со слабо светящимися ошмётками, когда-то бывшими его полем. Хаген был обречён — такие повреждения нельзя было залечить. Лейла замерла на пороге. К горлу её поступил комок, который нельзя было проглотить. 

— Лейла, ты всё-таки пришла? 

— Да, — ответила она, сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать. 

— Ты помнишь, как сказала, что если человек перед смертью скажет: «Ля иляха илля Ллах», то он попадёт в рай? 

— Помню. 

— Я хочу умереть мусульманином… но, боюсь, сейчас уже слишком поздно. 

— Никогда не поздно! «Аллах будет принимать покаяние раба до тех пор, пока он не начнёт издавать предсмертные хрипы». 

— Что мне нужно сделать? 

— Скажи: «Ля иляха илля Ллах» и больше ничего. 

Лейла достала Коран и стала читать суру «Йа син». 34

Йа син. Клянёмся мудростью Корана! Кто не устал его нести -  
Да, ты действительно посланец от Нас на праведном пути.   
Вот — ниспослание от Бога для увещания людей.   
У них отцов не увещали, они беспечны тем сильней.   
Уже и Слово оправдалось над наибольшей частью их,   
Они ж, не веруя, остались при заблуждениях своих  
Мы шеи грешных оковали, пришлось им головы поднять,   
Мы окружили их преградой, им ничего не увидать.   
Им всё равно — ты увещаешь иль не тревожишь речью их:   
Они, упрямые, не верят, они — рабы страстей своих.   
Фабиан стал прерывать её, да так настойчиво, что Лейла была вынуждена прекратить. Она хотела было сделать ему выговор, что нельзя прерывать человека, читающего Коран, но гончий сказал: 

— Взгляни на его поле. 

И с полем, в самом деле, происходило что-то странное. На лбу Хагена выступила испарина, а поле, вместо того, чтобы меркнуть, как у умирающего, наоборот, стало сиять очень ярко, словно готовясь взорваться. 

— Что это может значить? 

Ответ они могли прочесть друг у друга в глазах. Фабиан немедля схватил Хагена, а Лейла побежала вперёд. Мера оказалась не лишней — в монастырь вбежали доминиканцы. 

— Кто-то нас предал, — процедил Фабиан сквозь зубы. 

— Если вы думаете, что отсутствие у вас дара нас остановит, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь! Шли бы вы подобру-поздорову, — обратилась к ним Лейла. Но монахи стояли, не шелохнувшись. Более того, некоторые из них достали кинжалы. Было очевидно, что они присланы задержать беглецов, пока не придут колдуны. 

— Не хотите по-хорошему, — Лейла звякнула саблей, доставая её из ножен, — я смогу справиться с вами и без дара. Кто первым подойдёт — того зарублю! 

И судорожно взмахнула саблей, словно в первый раз взяла её в руки. Доминиканцы не восприняли её всерьёз, более того, некоторые даже начали посмеиваться. Зарубит она, как же! Пусть оружие научится держать! Один из них подошёл к девушке… Неуловимый взмах руки — и самонадеянный монах упал, дёргаясь в судорогах и хватаясь руками за перерезанное горло. Зря они смеялись — Лейла рассказывала, как участвовала в обороне каравана от разбойников. 

— И, представьте себе, один из них настолько потерял страх, что залез ко мне в сумку, когда я сидела верхом на верблюде. 

— Что ты с ним сделала? 

— Что-что, голову ему смахнула. Не отдавать же ему месячный припас. 

Доминиканцы окружили Лейлу, пытаясь взять её в кольцо. Фабиан, не теряя времени, выбежал через запасной выход. Арабка показала, что не зря родилась дочерью бедуинов, — она превратилась в бешеный вихрь, разящий то там, то здесь своей саблей. То, что монахи напали скопом, сыграло против них, потому что они мешали друг другу, что было только на руку юной охотнице. Одному из них Лейла вспорола живот. Взмах — и куда-то полетела рука с ножом, которая целилась ей в спину. В ряду образовалась брешь, и Лейла проскользнула туда. 

В любой стае, не важно, людей или зверей, действовал закон — свора может преследовать только одну добычу. Лейла бежала ровно с такой скоростью, чтобы создать вид, что её можно догнать. Её преследовали, забыв и думать о превращающемся главе охотников. Немного побегав по городу, Лейла рванула, что было сил. Между людьми, жившими в городе, и путниками, привыкшими мерить версту ногами, была большая разница. Несмотря на все усилия, доминиканцы так и не смогли догнать её. 

***

Шахрада пережидала бой в лесу. Да и, собственно, чего ей лезть. Колдуны уже побеждают, зачем ей жизнью рисковать? Она увидела бегущую девушку и узнала… Лейла. Та самая Лейла, охотница на колдунов, которую приказано убрать. 

Какие чувства испытала Шахрада, когда узнала, кем на самом деле является ненавистная соперница? И чувство ужаса — узнала бы она, с кем в мечеть ходит… И странного веселья — соревновалась за звание лучшей ученицы со своим смертельным врагом! Ну ничего, Лейла. Считай, что твоя песенка спета. Вот она останавливается, оглядывается. Не пытается убежать. От колдуна нельзя убежать. 

***

Лейла остановилась, почувствовав присутствие колдуньи. Как же она была ошарашена, когда узнала в ней Шахраду! Две девушки, ровесницы, арабки, встали друг напротив друга. Ученицы одного наставника. Мусульманка и отступница. Охотник на колдунов и ведьма. 

— Ты же не поднимешь руку на сестру-мусульманку? — насмешливо спросила Шахрада. 

Вот к чему ей снился сон на корабле. Ни один мусульманин не имел права проливать кровь единоверца, за исключением трёх случаев: когда казнят женатого человека, совершившего прелюбодеяние; когда лишают жизни за жизнь; и когда кто-нибудь отступается от своей религии и покидает общину. Этот сон был показан, чтобы не было сомнений в том, как поступить с колдуньей, будь она в прошлом мусульманкой. 

— Ты — не мусульманка! 

Шахрада напала на неё исподтишка. Усталость и пережитый бой дали о себе знать — Лейла не успела отразить удар и получила трещину поля, которая была смертельной. Шахрада, глумясь, обратилась к Лейле: 

— А ты, значит, верующая? И где твой Аллах, почему он допустил твою гибель? Почему тебя не защитил? Ты просто глупая, веришь во все эти сказки… 

Не зря говорят — не подходи к смертельно раненому зверю. Если здоровый зверь ещё будет беречься, то умирающему уже будет всё равно — выживет, не выживет. Лейла вложила последние силы в удар, усилив его взмахом ладони. Удар пришёлся прямо в сердце. Шахрада упала мёртвая. Но и Лейла скоро перестанет быть живой. Вот и всё. А она боялась. Думала о своём будущем, надеялась посетить Мекку и Медину. Всё! Она сгорела, как свечка, отдав все свои силы бою. Но Хаген принял ислам. Ин шэ Аллах, он станет главой охотников. Ради этого стоило умереть. 

Лейла перевернулась на спину. Неожиданно яркие воспоминания пронеслись в её голове. Она ощущала их со всей полнотой — запахи, тепло, цвета, несмотря на то, что лежала на земле, и в лицо ей дул студёный воздух. 

Она, маленькая, идёт в мечеть на праздничный намаз в честь Ид аль-Фитр — праздник разговения, отмечаемый в честь окончания поста в месяц Рамадан. Играла с Аминой и вдруг заметила вокруг неё свечение! 

— Амина, ты светишься! 

— Это от счастья! 

Лейла оглянулась — другие люди тоже светятся! У неё хватило ума не спрашивать, что это такое. Она молила Аллаха, чтобы Он избавил её от этого наваждения. Но продолжала это видеть и понимать, что люди чувствуют, о чём они думают. Вскоре Лейла привыкла. Она старалась не смотреть на труп убитого колдуна. На улице стояла ночь, дул холодный ветер. Лейла шла вперёд и думала о том, что отец хотел заставить её выйти замуж. Тогда ей это казалось огромной проблемой. 

Лейла со всей явственностью ощутила, что оказалась в мечети. Каким образом она туда перенеслась — это не было ей интересно. Она лежала на правом боку и видела шершавое, покрытое лаком подножие минбара, Абдулхаким-хазрат читал над ней «Йа син»: 

Ты только к тем идёшь, в которых Напоминание живёт,   
Кто Милосердного боится, смиренно жаждая щедрот.   
Тогда прощеньем и наградой порадуй праведных людей:   
Нам запись Наша верно скажет, кто добродей, а кто злодей.   
Мы тех, кто умер, оживляем, и кто из них в житейский час,   
Что совершил — об этом запись имеет подлинник у Нас.   


Он проводил с детьми занятие, в котором они изображали то, что происходит с человеком после смерти, чтобы не только избавить их от страха перед ней, но и лишить их сердца беспечности. Девочки рядились в саван, и затем их заворачивали в два куска ткани с ног до головы. Некоторые тогда хихикали — для них это была игра «умереть понарошку». Но после нередко начинали плакать — становилось страшно. Потом родители устроили имаму мечети грандиозный скандал — это всего лишь дети, он бы ещё их в могилу закопал для полной достоверности! И ему пришлось отказаться от своей затеи, хотя Лейла видела в этом весьма поучительный урок. 

Недавно она читала над Хагеном суру «Йа син», а теперь её читали уже над ней! Нет, его не Хагеном звать. Он — Абдулла, вот его имя! 

Эх, о каких пустяках она думает перед смертью! 

***

Лейла открыла глаза и сказала «хвала Аллаху», — она всегда так делала при пробуждении. И поэтому она не сразу сообразила, что что-то не стыкуется. Девушка некоторое время таращилась в деревянный потолок. И вдруг резко присела и потом схватилась руками за голову, пытаясь унять сильное головокружение. 

— Я всё ещё жива! 

— Не вскакивай! Умереть всегда успеешь! — ответил ей знакомый низкий голос. 

Арабка улыбнулась, хотя причин для веселья не было. Да, она жива, но её жизнь всё ещё слишком хрупка. Она встала, подошла к кадушке с водой и умыла лицо. Окончательно придя в себя, она увидела, как Фабиан обнимает Абдуллу, стараясь смягчить боль, которая явно была невыносимой. 

— Чем я могу помочь? 

— Иди в лес и собери целебные травы. Если что — беги и кинь в окно камень, сюда не заходи. 

Лейла вышла из заброшенного дома лесника. Лес был безлюден, и ей даже показалось, что она гуляет по нему, нет войны между охотниками и колдунами, которые охотники проигрывают. Она быстро опомнилась. Нет, надо было выполнить поручение как можно расторопнее и держать ухо востро. Лейла пальчиками отщипывала нужные растения и прислушивалась к каждому шороху. Затем, стараясь шагать как можно тише, вернулась обратно. Фабиан посмотрел принесённые травы, кивнул головой и велел Лейле разжечь огонь и заварить их. Лейла уселась напротив него. 

— Я уже думала, мне крышка. 

— Странный ты человек. Ты и в самом деле должна была погибнуть. Но Аллах тебя помиловал. 

— Как Абдулла? 

— Какой Абдулла? 

— Он принял ислам. Ну я и подумала, что имя Хаген ему не подходит. Он — Абдулла. 

— Хорошее имя. 

Фабиан помолчал. 

— Лейла, я много думал об этом. Я хочу стать мусульманином, что для этого нужно сделать? 

— Помнишь, я объясняла условия шахады? Нужно произнести шахаду при свидетеле, держа в уме эти условия. 

— Ля иляха илля Ллах 

Через некоторое время Фабиан сказал: 

— Дай мне новое имя. 

Лейла внезапно повеселела: 

— Будешь ты Мухсин!35

Мухсин согласился. Лейла заметила, что он смертельно устал. 

— Ты отдыхай, а я рядом с Абдуллой посижу. 

Неожиданно для неё, гончий послушался и лёг на пол. Лейла дала ему выпить отвара и тихо сказала: 

— Потерпи, скоро всё закончится. 

***

Поле охотника стабилизировалось. У Абдуллы возникло ощущение единения разумами со своими подданными. Их зрение стало его зрением, их мысли, чувства — его мыслями. Он был одновременно и охотником на поле, сражавшимся изо всех сил, и Лейлой, которая сидела рядом и с беспокойством глядела на него, и крайне уставшим Мухсином, который лежал на деревянном полу. Перестройка вот-вот должна была закончиться. 

В дом ворвались доминиканцы. Лейла выхватила саблю, при этом на её лице была написана решимость вплоть до готовности пренебречь своей жизнью, видя которую, даже бывалые инквизиторы попятились назад. И вдруг они с воплями побежали в неизвестном направлении. Лейла помчалась за ними, от избытка чувств крича что-то на арабском, и в этой тираде несколько раз повторялось слово «шайтан». 

— Вот и всё. А ты чуть что — за саблю хватаешься, — усмехнулся Абдулла. 

— Абдулла! — радостно воскликнула арабка. 

Перед ними стоял глава охотников — повелитель с магнетическим взглядом, излучавший невероятную энергию, готовый объединить разрозненные силы и повести свою армию к победе. 

— Идём. Самое время задать колдунам трёпку. Аллаху Акбар! 36

Охотники и гончие с радостью встретили главу охотников, который поднял их боевой дух и привёл своё войско в победе. 

***

По коридору, украшенному длинным ковром, картинами и вазами, шли трое. Впереди уверенным шагом шёл мужчина лет сорока, позади него — пожилой мужчина, телесной крепостью не уступавший молодым, и юная, стройная арабка в чёрной одежде. Они остановились у двери. К ним вышел камердинер: 

— Его Святейшество ждёт вас. 

Загадочные посетители пришли на аудиенцию к Папе Римскому. В небольшой комнате было огромное окно с витражом. Лейла увидела изображение женщины — матери пророка Исы, 37 которую вместе с ним возвели в ранг божеств, и отвернулась от него. У дальней стены, на дорогом резном стуле сидел Папа Римский Бонифаций. 

— Приветствую вас в моём кабинете. Преставьтесь, пожалуйста. 

— Здравствуйте. Я — Абдулла, глава охотников, этот гончий — мой лучший друг Мухсин и эта юная спутница — Лейла. Позвольте обращаться к вам по имени. 

— Нужно говорить «Ваше святейшество». 

— Я знаю, как нужно говорить, но подобного обращения достоин только Бог, и у меня не поворачивается язык обращаться подобным образом к кому-либо из Его созданий. 

— Я — наместник Бога на земле! 

— Но от этого вы же не становитесь Богом. 

В воздухе повисло недоброе молчание. 

— Тогда начнём разговор. Присядьте за стол. 

— Не обижайтесь, но разговор нам предстоит очень неприятный, потому нам, вероятно, будет не до яств. 

Лейла подумала: «Действительно, мы пришли не для того, чтобы обсуждать, какая на улице прекрасная погода. И, тем не менее, он велел накрыть стол, словно у мамы, когда она ожидала женихов. Кроме того, поля у еды были очень подозрительными. «Не знаю, почему, но такое я не буду есть ни за какие коврижки,» –подумалось девушке. Мухсин коротко хмыкнул в ответ, когда Лейла встретилась с ним взглядом. 

— Если я правильно осведомлён, вы приняли Ислам? 

— Да, я уверовал в Аллаха и заключительного Божьего посланника. 

— Не эта ли арабка своими еретическими речами отвратила вас от истинной веры? 

— Не смейте разговаривать с ней в таком тоне! Она первая догадалась о вашем замысле. А что касается истинной веры — в Библии ведь было написано: « Но Я истину говорю вам: лучше для вас, чтобы Я пошёл; ибо, если Я не пойду, Утешитель не приидет к вам; а если пойду, то пошлю Его к вам. И Он, придя, обличит мир о грехе и о правде и о суде: о грехе, что не веруют в Меня; о правде, что Я иду к Отцу Моему, и уже не увидите Меня; о суде же, что князь мира сего осуждён. Ещё многое имею сказать вам; но вы теперь не можете вместить. Когда же приидет Он, Дух истины, то наставит вас на всякую истину: ибо не от Себя говорить будет, но будет говорить, что услышит, и будущее возвестит вам. Он прославит Меня, потому что от Моего возьмёт и возвестит вам». И я не знаю никого другого, кто бы подходил под это описание лучше, чем пророк Мухаммад, мир ему и благословение от Аллаха. «Если Я не пойду, Утешитель не приидет» — Мухаммад, мир ему и благословение от Аллаха, родился спустя шестьсот лет в Мекке. «О грехе, что не веруют в Меня» — Мухаммад, мир ему и благословение от Аллаха, сказал: «Кто засвидетельствовал, что никто не заслуживает поклонения, кроме Аллаха, не имеющего равных, что Мухаммад является Его рабом и посланником, и что Иисус — раб Бога и Его посланник, Его Слово, которое Он низвел Марии, и дух от Него, и что Рай — истина, и Ад — истина, Бог допустит его в Рай, согласно его делам». «Ибо не от Себя говорить будет, но будет говорить, что услышит» — Священный Коран говорит: «Он не говорит по прихоти. Это — всего лишь откровение, которое внушается». 38 «И будущее возвестит вам» — Священный Коран: «всё это — часть повествований о сокровенном, которые Мы ниспосылаем тебе в откровении». 39 Но мы пришли не для того, чтобы вести богословский разговор. 

— Ну, раз так, перейдём к неприятному разговору, — внешне невозмутимо ответил Папа, — это вы подняли охотников на войну с колдунами? 

— Да, и я не понимаю, чем вы не довольны. Колдуны — это зло, значит, с ними надо бороться. 

— Но суть не в том, что вы затеяли войну. С колдунами, конечно, надо бороться, но ведь охотники вышли из повиновения Церкви и подняли мятеж против неё. А вы — обратился к Лейле — убили монахов из ордена доминиканцев. 

— Я приказала им убраться и сказала, что убью любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. Один из них подошёл ко мне с кинжалом, и я убила его. Тогда они набросились на меня, и мне пришлось защищаться. 

— Если вы утверждаете, что они напали первыми, то в чём причина нападения? 

— Вы слышали о главе охотников? 

— Да, я знаю эту легенду. 

— Это как раз не легенда. Я был гончим и получил смертельное ранение. Я принял Ислам и готовился умереть, и, как оказалось, у меня было третье превращение. Мухсин взял меня на руки и выбежал из монастыря, но нас встретили доминиканцы, а что было дальше — вы уже знаете. 

Папа Римский не был охотником, но всегда умел отличить, врёт человек или нет. Ведь у любого, кто не обладал этим умением, быстренько вышибали трон. Но трон под Папой держался крепко. 

— В таком случае, я хочу вам задать вопрос, — начал Мухсин — какой исход вы бы хотели от битвы колдунов и охотников? 

— Победы охотников, — ответил Бонифаций. 

— Почему же тогда были присланы доминиканцы, чтобы убить главу охотников, когда он был наиболее уязвим? Ведь охотники проигрывали битву, и глава охотников мог бы помочь нам одержать победу, что и произошло. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что они не случайно заглянули в этот монастырь. 

— К чему вы клоните? 

— К тому, что Церковь была не на стороне охотников. Она — союзница колдунов. 

— Я не понимаю, как вы могли опуститься до столь чудовищной клеветы! 

— Вы просто решили, что лучше худой мир, чем добрая война, и заключили договор с колдунами — вы нас не трогаете, мы вас не трогаем. Но беда в том, что были колдуны, которые не желали следовать договору, и таких было слишком много. Как же быть? Не начинать же сними войну! И тогда вы начали собирать людей со способностью видеть поля. Вы приказали выкрадывать детей из семей, разлучать их с родителями и прятать в монастырях… 

— Да, мы действительно организовали обучение охотников на колдунов, чтобы бороться с еретиками, творящими богомерзкие дела. Одна мысль о том, что мы можем иметь с ними общее дело и, более того, — заключить с ними мир, является отвратительной! 

— Конечно, особенно после того, как охотники сотнями убивали колдунов. Они должны были забить тревогу после десятка убийств! И, тем не менее, никакой реакции. Значит, самим колдунам не нужны товарищи, которые норовят мутить воду. А Лейла оказалась волком, который задрал не ту овцу — и вслед ей выслали убийцу. Установки на местность, где нужно найти и устранить колдуна, слишком уж конкретные. А гончие, нужны ли они вам? 

— Нужны. 

— Нет, они вам не нужны. Вы позволяете большинству охотников избежать превращения, а особо неудачливых посылаете на самых опасных колдунов — силачей. Вы просто боялись, что среди них появится глава охотников, и тогда они выйдут из-под контроля и будут уничтожать уже всех колдунов. 

— Когда случилась война, — продолжил Абдулла, — почему вы не обеспечили нас провизией, оружием, палатками? У нас не было никакого тыла. 

Абдулла выдержал паузу: 

— Мы требуем, чтобы преследования из-за поднятия мятежа были прекращены и дали нам свободу. 

— Этого мы вам не можем обеспечить! — разгневался Бонифаций. 

— Хорошо, тогда будет война. Тогда я расскажу вам историю про одного псаря, который вывел породу свирепых, сильных собак, таких, что их и собаками назвать нельзя. Это были дьяволы во плоти, им ничего не стоило убить даже маленького ребёнка, хотя известно, что ни один пёс не тронет младенца. Однажды собаки напали на псаря и разорвали его. 

Бонифаций устало сказал. 

— Хорошо. Церковь отказывается от притязаний на вашу свободу. 

***

Лейла задумчиво смотрела, как плещется море. Да, охотники победили, но война не закончилась. Скорее начался новый виток открытого противостояния. Но это уже не её дело: на причале её ждал корабль, отправляющийся в её родной край. 

Где её ждала другая война. Такова доля охотников на колдунов — они в своей постели не умирают. 

Мухсин собрался в Мекку. Абдулла же был главой охотников и не мог бросить своих подчинённых. Их союз распался, как только дело было сделано. 

Сзади к ней подошёл человек. Лейла даже не повернула головы: поле Абдуллы она узнала бы даже с закрытыми глазами. 

— Куда ты поедешь? 

— В родной город, инша Аллах. 

— Почему ты не хочешь поехать в Мекку? 

— Я хочу. Но надо узнать, как там мои родители. 

— Желаю удачи. Ассаляму алейкум ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух. 

— Валейкум ассалям ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух. 

***

Лейла в никабе остановилась у ворот и осмотрелась вокруг. Ей всё ещё не верилось, что она вернулась, но нет, узкие улочки, торговцы в лавках, предлагавшие самый разнообразный товар, мужчины и женщины, сновавшие по своим делам туда-сюда. Всё было так же, как раньше. 

Лейла повеселела и решила дать милостыню. Он достала динар и дала его какой-то нищенке. Та подняла лицо, чтобы поблагодарить её… 

— Мама? 

Нищенка с удивлением посмотрела на неё. Тогда Лейла сорвала никаб. Мама сразу вскочила, словно её ужалил скорпион, с изумлением глядя на её лицо, а потом бросилась в объятия дочери. 

— Лейла, доченька моя, ты вернулась! Хвала Аллаху, хвала Аллаху! 

Самой Лейле было не до веселья — когда девушка обнимала маму, она заметила, как сильно та исхудала. Лейла немедля пошла на базар, купила съестное и отвела маму домой. Дома давно не разжигали очаг. 

— Что случилось с отцом? 

— Он давно уже умер, — ответила мать и подала ей письмо. 

Девушка почувствовала, что эта новость не вызвала у неё никаких чувств — отец её никогда не любил. Она развернула бумагу: 

«Я очень сильно болел и решил пересмотреть свою жизнь. Конечно, её нельзя назвать безупречной, но я считал, что не совершал больших грехов. Но вот я вспомнил своё поведение по отношению к тебе, как будто пелена спала с моих глаз. Я никогда не любил тебя и считал тебя наказанием, потому что ты была девочкой. Я забыл завет мусульманина любить детей независимо от того, кем они являются — мальчиками или девочками. Я мечтал избавиться от тебя и хотел выдать замуж, не считаясь с твоим желанием. И когда я привёл домой колдуна, и ты была вынуждена вступить с ним в схватку, я совершил великое преступление — я выгнал тебя из дома и перестал признавать тебя своей дочерью. Когда я понял это, мне было очень стыдно, но я не мог просить у тебя прощения. Если ты прочитаешь это письмо, то помолись за меня Аллаху». 

Слезы потекли из глаз Лейлы. Она подняла руки в мольбе: 

— О Аллах, я простила его, смилуйся же над ним. 

Мёртвому больше ничем не поможешь, осталось позаботиться о живых. 

— Как же ты дошла до такой жизни? У нас ничего нет? 

— У дедушки был финиковый сад. Твой отец работал на рынке, а его брат торговал финиками с этого сада. Дед перед смертью написал завещание, что сад достанется отцу, а его стада — дяде Саиду. Но потом твой отец очень сильно заболел, а когда он умер, я хотела получить его наследство, но Саид прогнал меня и не стал мне помогать. 

— У тебя есть текст с завещанием? 

— Есть, да что толку, кади является родственником его жены. 

Лейла тут же засобиралась: 

— Куда ты? 

— Сад выбивать. Поверь, сражаться с колдунами намного страшнее. 

***

Лейла быстро пересекла улицу и уже стучалась в дом дяди. 

— Ты зачем пришла, женщина? Чего тебе надо? 

— Почему, дядя Саид, своих родственников не признаешь? — и сорвала повязку с лица. 

— Не знаю я тебя! И закрой своё лицо! 

— Я сейчас тебе напомню. У тебя есть старший брат Умар. Я — Лейла, его дочь. 

Дядя посмотрел на неё с недоверием. 

— Он же тебя из дома выгнал и отрёкся от тебя! 

— Он раскаялся в этом, и я вернулась. 

Лейла смотрела на его поле и мысленно покачала головой. Такого человека взывать к благочестию — всё равно, что гвозди в камень забивать. Но «Поистине, все сердца сынов Адама, словно одно сердце между двумя Пальцами Милостивого, и Он изменяет его как пожелает». Кто знает, если она обратится с мягким увещанием, может быть, он усовестится. 

— О дядя по отцу!40 Аллах сказал в священном Коране: «О те, которые уверовали! Бойтесь Аллаха должным образом и умирайте не иначе, как будучи мусульманами!». 41

Слышал ли ты, что Посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, спросил своих сподвижников: знаете ли вы, кто такой банкрот? Сподвижники ответили ему: — Это тот, у кого нет ни денег, ни средств к жизни. И он сказал: — Поистине банкрот из моей уммы это тот, кто в Судный день придёт (к Аллаху) с молитвами, постом и закятом, но при этом оскорбил одного, унизил второго, несправедливо проел имущество третьего, пролил кровь четвёртого, ударил пятого. И будут отданы его благие дела одному, второму и, если его благих дел не хватит, то на него будут перекладываться их грехи, и затем он будет брошен в Ад. 

Передано от Абу Мусы Аш’ари, да будет доволен им Аллах, что Посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, сказал: «Поистине, Всевышний Аллах даёт свободу притеснителю. Однако, если Аллах схватит его, то притеснителю не спастись». После этого он прочитал: «Такой была Хватка твоего Господа, когда Он схватил селения, жители которых были несправедливы. Воистину, Хватка Его мучительна, сурова». 42

Передано от Умара, да будет доволен им Аллах: однажды он сказал Ахнафу ибн Кайсу: «Кто самый невежественный из людей?». Ахнаф сказал: «Тот, кто продал вечную жизнь за богатство этого мира». Умар ибн иль-Хаттаб спросил: «Не сказать ли тебе, кто более невежественен?». «О повелитель правоверных скажи», — ответил Ахнаф. Умар сказал: «Тот, кто продал вечную жизнь за богатство другого человека»… 

— Убирайся отсюда! Не получишь ты сад! Он мой! 

— Не думай, дядя, что я могу только взывать к твоей богобоязненности, которой, как вижу, у тебя вообще нет! Думаешь, я не найду на тебя управу? 

— Что ты можешь сделать мне, ничтожная? — сказал Саид, превозносясь. У него было богатство, кади находился на его стороне. Что ему может сделать эта девушка? Стой перед ним сын его брата, он ещё бы подумал, стоит ли с ним считаться. А так — женщина! 

Лейла читала его соображения по полю и думала, что не стоит недооценивать женщин. Особенно, охотников на колдунов. 

— Если захочет того Аллах, я непременно опозорю тебя так, что тебе будет стыдно людям в глаза смотреть. Поистине, моя мама не является сплетницей, поэтому о твоём мерзком поступке никто не знает, но я могу устроить так, что его будут обсуждать на каждом базаре! 

— Как ты это сделаешь? 

— Я пойду к Ахмедулле пить чай. 

***

Ахмедулла была богатой вдовой, на которой почему-то никто не хотел жениться. Хотя — почему-то? Причина этому имелась — Ахмедулла обожала сплетничать, можно сказать, была царицей всех кляузниц. Никакой секрет, доверенный ей, не мог оставаться в тайне, а если скажешь: «Умоляю, никому не говори» — будь спокоен, об этом узнает весь город. Даже фраза «я пойду к Ахмедулле пить чай» значила — пойду посплетничать. Из-за этого мужья нередко ругались со своими жёнами и даже разводились с ними — если жена любит слушать чужие секреты, то не факт, что она будет ревностно хранить свои. 

Лейла от всей души ненавидела сплетников и близко бы не подошла к её дому, но дядя Саид был известный торговец, и его репутация была для него всем. Ему явно не понравилось бы, если бы все узнали о его отвратительном поступке. Поэтому она стучалась в дверь. 

— Кто это? 

— Ассаляму алейкум! Это Умм Кульсум! 

Ахмедулла всё равно не запоминала имена и лица, поэтому можно было называться любой куньей 43 и заходить в дом. Лейла не собиралась раскрывать своё настоящее имя, чтобы никто не знал, что она вообще заходила в её дом. 

— А-а-а, заходи скорей! Как я давно тебя не видела! 

— Дела, еле вырвалась! — Лейла с трудом натянула дружелюбную улыбку. 

Ахмедулла быстро накрыла на стол и вскоре они пили чай. 

— Слушай, я сейчас такую новость расскажу, только никому не слова! 

Та сразу напряглась в предвкушении. Лейле стало противно от того, чем она занимается, но девушка быстро справилась с собой. 

— Слышала ли ты, что у Сафуры муж умер? 

— Слышала. Бедная женщина! 

— Увы, всё намного хуже. Умар получил в наследство от отца сад, где прежде зарабатывал деньги его младший брат Саид. Но вскоре он сам заболел и умер. Сад должен был перейти к его жене, потому что у него не было детей. 

— Что же с ними произошло? 

— Сын умер ещё в детстве, а дочь он выгнал из дома за непокорство. 

— Дальше что? 

— Жена пыталась получить наследство, но Саид мало того, что прогнал её, так оставил без каких-либо средств к существованию. Теперь она вынуждена побираться. 

— Какой ужас! Я думала, что Саид-хазрат достойный человек, а он так поступил с женой своего брата! Но почему она не обратилась к кади? 

— Естественно, она обратилась в суд, но кади приходится Саиду родственником по жене, поэтому Сафура ничего не добилась! 

— Это просто ужасно! Бедная женщина, как с ней несправедливо обошлись! — негодовала она, а сама представляла себе, с каким удовольствием она будет мыть косточки уважаемому купцу и главному судье. Лейла посмотрела на себя со стороны и передёрнулась от омерзения, настолько ей был тягостно находиться рядом с Ахмедуллой. Она торопливо попрощалась и вышла вон. 

***

Вскоре весь город узнал об этом деле в самых живописных подробностях. Арабы славились тем, что никогда не бросали своих родственников в беде, поэтому то, что Саид так вероломно поступил с женой брата, вынудив её ходить с протянутой рукой, было для всех шоком. Его репутация серьёзно пошатнулась — нет, его не выгнали из гильдии, но мало кто хотел иметь с ним дело. Люди, встречаясь с ним, жестами или словами выражали своё порицание. 

Но дело достигло своего апогея, когда слухи дошли до самого наместника области. Тогда он велел вызвать участников этого дела. Сбылось обещание Лейлы — Саид был опозорен, когда наместник сделал ему строгий выговор перед уважаемыми людьми и заставил отдать сад, а главного судью он снял с должности. 

Лейла получила сад, но заботы на этом не кончились. Не приходилось сомневаться, что дядя не собирался ей помогать, раз его насильно заставили отдавать сад. Ей пришлось самой лазить на деревья и собирать плоды, потом идти на рынок. Вечерами она валилась с ног от усталости. Когда появилась небольшая прибыль, девушка смогла нанять помощников. Но труды стоили того — мама пополнела, в доме появился достаток. 

Однажды вечером Лейла подсчитывала выручку и распределяла деньги. Мама смотрела на неё. Было видно, что путешествие изменило Лейлу — черты её лица стали жёстче, что говорило о перенесённых тяготах, да и мягкость характера сменила суровость — она стала настоящим воином. Именно поэтому Лейла решила отвоёвывать сад и твёрдой рукой управлять хозяйством. Второе — это равнодушие к мирскому. Так бы она не стала возвращать незаконно захваченное имущество — если дядя хочет углей из Адского огня, то пускай. Просто им нужно было на что-то жить. 

Маму тревожил ещё один вопрос: что Лейла будет делать дальше? На кого она была похожа меньше всего, так это на человека, который готов сидеть дома. 

— Не пора ли тебе подумать о замужестве? 

Лейла от удивления выронила монету, потом замерла. И вдруг от всей души рассмеялась: 

— Меня? Замуж? Да кто меня возьмёт? 

В самом деле, иногда мама испытывала трепет, глядя на свою дочь. А сколько раз отец, далеко не бесстрашный человек, боялся смотреть ей в глаза? В Лейле чувствовалось нечто такое, что нельзя было описать словами, но заставляло бояться простых людей. 

— Дальше ты как жить будешь? Ты же не хочешь на всю жизнь остаться в девках? 

— Много тут колдунов развелось, нужно устроить против них джихад. 

Мама отбросила посуду: 

— Тебя же убьют! Ты умрёшь! 

— Когда-нибудь нам всем придётся умереть. 

Воздух сотрясали многочисленные упрёки. Мама кричала на свою дочь, что она не имеет права губить себя, что хватит с неё рисковать своей жизнью. Лейла слушала её с отрешённым интересом. 

В дверь постучались. Лейла привычно вгляделась в поле. Знакомое, невероятно мощное… Неужели это? 

— Ассаляму алейкум ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух, — сказал вошедший. 

— Валейкум ассалям ва рахматуллахи ва баракатух, Абдулла! Но как? 

Северянин усмехнулся: 

— Я оставил своим подчинённым заместителя и приехал к тебе, чтобы просить руки и сердца. Позволь познакомиться с твоей матушкой. 

— Лейла, что происходит? 

— Ну что, мама, пора мне рассказать о своём путешествии. 

1 Если захочет того Аллах 

2 Дуа — молитва, мольба 

3 Джахилия — период доисламского невежества и неверия. Упоминается в аяте Корана: «Неужели они хотят суда времён джахилии? И кто выше Аллаха, дабы выносить судебные решения для людей верующих» (5: 50). Больше всего этот термин употребляется по отношению к периоду, предшествующему пророчеству Мухаммада, когда арабские племена опустились до язычества, поклонялись идолам и наполнили ими священную Каабу. Невеждами (джахилями) называют людей, лишённых знаний об истине Ислама 

4 Сура 9 «Покаяние», аят 97 

5 Фаджр — предрассветный намаз 

6 Комната для омовения 

7 Пишущие перья 

8 Хадис — сообщения о различных эпизодах жизни пророка Мухаммада; его высказывания, переданные устным или письменным путём 

9 Наставник, господин 

10 Колдовство 

11 Сура «Совет», аяты 49–50 

12 Махр — предсвадебный подарок невесты 

13 Судья 

14 Азан — призыв на молитву 

15 Клянусь Аллахом 

16 Махрам — кровный родственник, за которого нельзя выйти замуж 

17 Свидетельство о вере в Единого Бога (Аллаха) и посланническую миссию пророка Мухаммеда 

18 Хвала Аллаху 

19 Мусхаф — сборник написанных и собранных в одном месте листов в виде книги. Чаще всего мусхафами являются свитки Корана 

20 Мухаммад ибн Идрис аш-Шафии — выдающийся мусульманский мыслитель и правовед, эпоним одного из четырех правовых школ суннитского Ислама 

21 Намазлык — коврик для намаза 

22 С именем Аллаха 

23 Кибла — направление в сторону Каабы, расположенной в Заповедной мечети в городе Мекке, куда все мусульмане обращают свои лица во время исполнения намазов и некоторых других обрядов поклонения 

24 Сура 2 «Корова», аят 185 

25 Сура 69 «Неизбежное», аят 38-39 

26 Сура 55 «Милостивый», аят 15 

27 Священный Коран. Поэтический перевод с арабского Теодора Шумовского 

28 Тафсир ибн Касир, сура 2 «Корова», аят 102-103 

29 Магриб — вечерний намаз, который читается после захода солнца 

30 Муджахид — мусульманин, участвующий в войне 

31 Да воздаст Аллах тебе благом 

32 И тебе того же 

33 Шахид — свидетель. В Исламе этот термин применяется как в отношении свидетеля на суде, так и в отношении верующих, принявших мученическую смерть на войне против врагов, сражаясь во имя Аллаха, защищая свою веру, родину, честь, семью 

34 Эту суру читают над умирающим человеком. «Читайте вашим умирающим суру «Йа Син» 

35 Творящий благое, доброе 

36 Аллах велик 

37 Иисус 

38 Сура 53 «Звезда», аят 3-4 

39 Сура 12 «Юсуф», аят 102 

40 В арабском языке различают «дядя по отцу» и «дядя по матери» 

41 Сура 3 «Семейство Имрана», аят 102 

42 Сура 11 «Худ», аят 102 

43 Кунья — в арабской традиции называют ту часть имени, которая начинается со слов Абу (для мужчин) и Умм (для женщин). Кунья состоит из двух частей: первая — Абу (отец) или Умм (мать), а вторая — имя сына или дочери. Традиция арабов называть друг друга не по имени, а по кунье, считается проявлением уважения и почтения к человеку 


End file.
